Paparazzi
by Srita. Pattinson
Summary: Enamorarse de una celebridad tiene sus consecuencias y más cuando eres una completa desconocida. Isabella Swan aprenderá que la fama tiene su costo y que ser acosada por los fotógrafos es ya una rutina en la vida de su amor platónico, Edward Cullen.
1. Firma de Autógrafos

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-**_**Diálogos-**

_**-Pensamientos-**_

_**-**_**.-.-.-.- (Los cambios de escena son con los Pov's de Edward o Bella, depende del personaje)-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Sin mas que decirles, disfruten del fic y comprendan, es mi primer fic de Twilight y lo hice a base de la canción con mismo título. Adoro a Edward Cullen pero lastimosamente (para mi) ni él ni los personajes me pertenecen sino a Meyer.**

_**Una Fan Enamorada**_

_**Capitulo 1: Firma de autógrafos.**_

Todo comenzó hace unos cuantos meses, prácticamente casi un año. El primer día de cada mes, mis amigos, mi hermana y yo recibimos cientos de objetos, flores y cartas de nuestros admiradores. Un día revisando mí correo, entre las miles de cartas que me dejaban, una sola llamó mi atención. Un sobre de color azul apareció en mis manos, tenía un sello que era algo muy antiguo para esa época. La inscripción tenía forma de una elegante _**B**_, cuando la abrí me di cuenta que dentro de éste habían pétalos de rosa, de color blanco. El perfume de las rosas se mezclaba con otro el cual no podía reconocer, desdoble la carta y me encontré con una perfecta caligrafía, la cual contenía unos versos sencillos, poéticos y profundos. Me recordaba a las melodías de mis composiciones de piano, solo que esta chica pudo interpretarlas con palabras. Y al final me encontraba con una firma algo particular; no era la típica inscripción con el nombre de la persona, puesto que si hubiera estado su nombre intentaría encontrar a la dueña de esa carta, se despedía con un simple…

_Xoxo B._

Al igual que el sello, solo tenía esa letra.

-Mueve ese culo, Edward Cullen- mi hermana me hizo regresar a la realidad.

Me encontraba en mi camerino, leyendo la onceava carta de la chica _"B"_, minutos antes del concierto. Pero de seguro se preguntaran ¿Por qué recibía esas cosas?, pues déjenme decirles que nosotros, mis amigos, mi hermana y yo conformamos un grupo musical, así es, una banda. La llamamos _Dynamical. _Junto a mis amigos, Jasper Whitlock que se encargaba del bajo y Emmett McCarty de la batería mientras que mi pequeña hermana Alice tocaba la guitarra y me ayudaba con los coros. ¿Que hacia yo? Era el cantante y el compositor de las canciones.

-¡Cuento cinco y estas afuera!- y ahí estaba de nuevo Alice.

Ella también nos ayudaba con los vestuarios, los diseñaba y los confeccionaba. Y como siempre, antes de cada concierto hacia una revisión de la ropa por si tenía una imperfección, claro esta que eran las imperfecciones que solo ella podía ver.

-Cuidado con los alfileres _Ed_- dijo Emmett entre carcajadas detrás de la puerta-, mira que Jazz salió adolorido de su sesión con la pequeña demonio-.

-¡Te escuche perfectamente Emmett!- dijo refunfuñando- Edward Anthony Masen Cullen- ok, que me llame por mi nombre completo ya es una señal- ¡Sal ahora mismo!-.

-Ya voy- grite para luego levantarme del asiento, guardar la carta en donde se encontraban el resto de los sobres azules, tanto tiempo había pasado, tantas cartas recibidas desde la primera vez y hasta ahora no la he podido encontrar.

-Muy bien, párate derecho- decía Alice mientras inspeccionaba mi vestuario.

-Pobre del que se case con ella- dijo Emmett entre risas apagadas.

-Hmp, digo lo mismo-.

-¿Se olvidan de que aún sigo aquí?-

-Exacto, ya entiendes nuestro punto de vista- le dediqué una sonrisa de medio lado a mi querida hermana y pronto sentí como me pinchaba el brazo con uno de sus alfileres-¡Auch!-.

-Te lo dije- volvió a mencionar Emmett, quien no esperaba una oportunidad para molestarme con sus bromas.

-Ya vamonos, que dentro de poco nos toca salir- mencionó suavemente Jasper, que después de tanto alboroto era quien siempre calmaba las cosas.

-Jazz tiene razón- dijo Alice sonriéndole y de nuevo volteó hacia mí, con esa hilera de dientes reluciendo en una hermosa sonrisa- Y tú, estas perfecto-.

-¿Y para que hiciste tanto escándalo?-.

-Para que volvieras a la tierra- dijo Jazz.

-¿Ah?-.

-_No sabes cuanto me gustaría conocerte en persona_- dijo Emmett recitando la última frase que siempre tenían mis cartas-_ besos y abrazos B-._

-Ya chicos no es cómico- gruñí.

-Acéptalo Cullen-.

-Bueno solo le podrá gustar su caligrafía, como no la conoce- dijo mi hermana añadiéndose a la burla.

-Es eso o el perfume a rosas que siempre traen consigo- claro, ahora Jasper.

Rodé mis ojos y justo antes de poder defenderme nuestro manager salió por una puerta y nos agarro en pleno pasillo frente a las puertas de nuestros camerinos.

-¿Listos _Dynamical_?- preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Todos asentimos.

-_Muy bien, llegó la hora de la verdad_- pensé mientras suspiraba. Los gritos del público ya comenzaban a escucharse para cuando el presentador anunció la tercera llamada. Tomamos nuestras posiciones preparados para dar el concierto.

Dijeron el nombre de la banda y las cortinas cayeron, el humo de los efectos especiales hizo que nuestra entrada fuera más impactante, Alice y Jasper comenzaron haciendo el intro de guitarra y bajo, al tiempo le siguió Emmett para después yo comenzar con la letra de la canción.

_Penny for your thoughts__, but a dollar for your insight  
or a fortune for your disaster and I'm just a painter and I'm drawing a blank…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-Bella, si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde al concierto- decía mi amiga Angela Weber, mientras se colocaba unos vaqueros y se amarraba los zapatos.

Yo solo asentí mientras terminaba de escribir, guarde mi carta en un sobre, la selle y la metí en mi cartera. No quería que se perdiera, puesto que ya era mi rutina enviarle una carta todos los primeros de cada mes, aún si él no me contestaba.

-¿Otra vez con eso?- dijo Rosalie Hale desde la puerta de mi habitación-, Bella ya supéralo, jamás te contestará-.

-Lo se, lo se- dije bajando mi rostro-, pero no importa eso no me quita las esperanzas-.

-¿Acaso crees que yo te lo digo por maldad?- dijo Rose acercándose al escritorio en donde me encontraba y sentándose en mi cama- Él es un cantante y tu una de las miles de fan's que lo adoran-.

-¿Ya le enviaste tu carta al joven McCarty?- preguntó Angela a Rose.

-¡Si por supuesto!- contestó rápido y cambiando rápidamente de animo. Al darse cuenta de que tanto Angela como yo sonreíamos por su respuesta, Rose se sonrojó agarrando mi almohada y tapándose la cara.

-¿Qué me decías acerca de las miles de fan's?- dije sonriendo de medio lado.

-B-bueno y-yo… ¡Agr!-volvió a sonrojarse - ¡Ok, yo tampoco he dejado mis esperanzas!-.

-Ves, por eso me caes tan bien- dije tirándome encima de ella y solo pude escuchar un murmullo debajo de la almohada que decía mas o menos_: ¡Bella no puedo respirar!_

-Ya chicas, terminen de recoger que debemos irnos- dijo Angela metiendo unos cuantos cosméticos en su bolso-, si no llegamos ahora, la cola para entrar será infernal-.

Termine por levantarme y agarrar mi chaqueta de cierre negra, Rosalie también se levantó dirigiéndose hacia la peinadora para así alisar sus rubios cabellos y colocarse maquillaje. Me puse mi chaqueta que combinaba perfectamente con mis vaqueros negros y mi jersey blanco. No solía colocarme maquillaje, así que solo me peine y me eche un poco de perfume, recogí mi cartera y agarre las llaves de mi departamento.

Salimos del edificio con los nervios en la piel y antes de agarrar el taxi que nos llevaría al _MSG,_ saque mi carta y la coloque en el buzón de correos, sabía perfectamente que antes de que el concierto comenzara, su amor platónico ya habría leído su carta.

Era decepcionante pensar que millones de mujeres e incluso mucho más bonitas le gustaba la misma persona que a ti te gustaba, más triste aún saber que las únicas capaces de ganarse su corazón serían las esqueléticas modelos o incluso las chicas millonarias que circulaban por el mismo mundo del espectáculo, un mundo en el que tú jamás podrás pertenecer.

Desde que se entero por el foro en Internet que su banda favorita _Dynamical _aceptaría regalos de sus fan's, saco su cuaderno de viejos poemas escritos por ella misma y empezó a enviárselo a él, a Edward Cullen, cada primer día del mes.

Y aunque nunca le contestó sus cartas, no le preocupo en lo más mínimo y siguió enviándolas con todo el amor que alguien podía depositar en un pedazo de papel.

Mientras iba en el taxi, con Rosalie a su lado y Angela en el puesto del copiloto, solo podía pensar en el mañana, en que si algún día, entre conciertos y cartas lograría conocerlo.

Se bajaron frente al _MSG_ y se aproximaron al oficial que vigilaba la entrada, eran apenas las cuatro de la tarde y el concierto serían a las siete, así que lograron llegar a tiempo para reservar puestos. Le entregaron al oficial las entradas y éste les coloco unos brazaletes negros con fucsia indicando que ellas se encontraban en la VIP justo al frente de la tarima. Situaron sus bolsos en el centro, Angela se ofreció a cuidar los asientos mientras ella y Rosalie salían de las gradas para ir a comprar algo de tomar

-¿Emocionada?- le pregunte a Rose.

-¡Ahh!- exclamo con euforia- Ya quiero que salgan, deseo ver a ese papacito de Emmett-.

Me reí mientras le decía- Ya Rose que se te sale la baba-.

-Tienes que admitir que ese hombre esta de un bueno-.

-No lo haré, me mantengo fiel a mi querido Ed- dije sonriendo y pagándole al señor unas bebidas.

-Nah, podrá cantar y tener la apariencia de niño bonito, pero no tiene el cuerpazo que se gasta McCarty-.

-Jajaja, lo siento si no me gustan los modelos de infomerciales-

-Si es una lastima que no compartamos gustos- dijo sonriendo-, y es un alivio por que sino tendría como rival a mi mejor amiga- mencionó guiñándome el ojo. Yo le sonreí a Rose y nos fuimos caminando de nuevo hacia Angela para entregarle su _Coca-cola_.

Pasaron las horas y pronto la tercera llamada fue hecha por el presentador, no se en que momento mi respiración se paró y por cuanto tiempo, solo se que Edward Cullen apareció entre el humo cantando _Don't you know who I think I Am?, _una de mis canciones favoritas. Entre canción y canción, mi corazón palpitaba muy acelerado ya que él estaba justo al frente de mí, pero como siempre-yo con mi mala suerte-, en ningún momento dirigió su mirada hacia donde yo me encontraba. En la última interpretación, canto acompañando la canción con una hermosa melodía de piano. Pero luego, al escuchar la triste letra, una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla.

_I'm falli__ng apart, I'm barely breathing, with a broken heart that's still beating, in the pain there is healing…_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Al terminar el concierto, nuestro manager Joel Triviany, que de cariño le llamábamos Joe, salió a felicitarnos en cuanto entramos a la parte trasera del estadio. Los millones de fanáticos ya se aglomeraban a la salida en espera de nosotros. Joe tenía planeado una firma de autógrafos al finalizar el concierto, solo para las personas que tenían un brazalete de la sección VIP, que gracias a Dios no eran más de cincuenta personas.

-¡Huuuy! Estoy súper emocionada con esto de las firmas- mi hermana no cabía en su propia alegría-, vamos Jazz acompáñame hasta el camerino principal, quiero estar lista para cuando lleguen los fan's-.

En el camerino principal, como lo había dicho Alice, sería ahí en donde las firmas se llevarían a cabo. Si tenía algo de suerte encontraría a la chica _B,_ tendría que reconocerla esa misma noche, no soportaba esperar otra vez por leer una de sus cartas y necesitaba conocer a la dueña de esos poemas.

Fui junto a Emmett para comprar una soda, pues la garganta me ardía un poco, así saque de mí maletín una bufanda y me la coloque para protegerme el cuello. La maquina de sodas quedaba camino al camerino principal así que no tendría que caminar demasiado. Parado al frente de la máquina, puse una moneda en la maquina dispensadora y justo cuando iba a pulsar una de las bebidas….

-¡Bella cuidado!- solo atine a escuchar, para luego sentir como si todo mi cuerpo se fuera hacia un lado.

Pronto comencé a escuchar las carcajadas de Emmett y los gritos de dos chicas que decían prácticamente_:-¡Ya lo mataste!- _

Sentía como un cuerpo se removía sobre mí, trate de abrir mis ojos los cuales mantenía cerrados desde la caída, al abrirlos me encontré con un rostro completamente sonrojado, unos encantadores orbes de color chocolate y unos tentativos labios.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

Oh por dios, sabía que no debía correr. ¡Lo sabía!, si ella no era bueno con su equilibrio para que ponía en juego la vida de los demás con ella corriendo. Las imágenes pasaban rápidamente, los de seguridad llevándola a ella y a sus amigas hasta el camerino principal, se adelantó para ser una de las primeras en llegar, de pronto Rosalie la llama, ella se voltea corriendo de espaldas y es ahí cuando de casualidad se tropieza con alguien.

-¡Bella, ya lo mataste!- dijo Angela alarmada y un chico que le parecía conocido comenzó a reír.

Al escuchar la estruendosa carcajada ella se fija bien en quien se había reído y fue ahí en donde su mundo se paralizó-_¡Me quiero morir!-_ dijo su subconsciente al darse cuenta de que Emmett McCarty estaba al lado de ella…y ella sobre…s-sobre… ¡Edward Cullen!

Los ojos del chico comenzaron a abrirse y los orbes verdes interrogaban cautelosamente su rostro, su mente estaba paralizada, sentía su rostro arder y sus ojos agrandarse por la impresión y la vergüenza combinadas.

-L-lo siento- apenas alcanzó a decir.

-Vaya Cullen- dijo el chico musculoso de al lado- unos meses siendo famoso y ya las chicas te saltan encima, que envidia- mencionó sarcásticamente.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- me dijo él con voz serena y aterciopelada. Y yo solo pude asentir.

-Ella no le salto encima- esa era la voz de Rosalie, oh no-¡simplemente se cayo!-.

-Si, se cayó sobre nuestro cantante- dijo acercándose a Rose-, y de una manera muy cómica déjame decirte-.

Y mientras el baterísta discutía con mi mejor amiga, Angela intentaba ayudar a levantarme, no solo a mí sino también a Cullen.

-En serio, discúlpame- dije bajando la cabeza mientras el se incorporaba- no fue mi intención…

-Tranquila, esas cosas pasan- me interrumpió con una sonrisa que desde ese momento se quedaría grabada en mi memoria.

-Y dime_ "saltitos"-_ dijo Emmett refiriéndose a mí- ¿trabajas aquí o viniste por un par de autógrafos?-.

-Lo segundo- contestó Angela por mí con una sonrisa-, en serio disculpen las molestias-.

-Como ya dije- habló esta vez Edward-, esas cosas pasan ¿Por qué no nos acompañan al camerino? Vamos en la misma dirección ¿no?- dijo otra vez con esa sonrisita en el rostro, se acercó de nuevo a la maquina, volteó su rostro y me miró al momento de presionar uno de los botones y la maquina le entregaba una soda de limón.

-Ehh sí, supongo que sí- contesté apenada.

Pasamos por los enormes y alargados pasillos de camino al camerino, a Rose se le había cumplido el sueño, por fin pudo conocer a Emmett y no solo eso, al parecer se llevaban muy bien. Angela conversaba con ellos, mientras que yo caminaba silenciosamente estando al lado de Cullen, no era el gran hablador que me esperaba encontrar pero yo tampoco colaboraba con la situación. Al llegar nos encontramos con Alice, la hermana de Edward y Jasper el bajista. Pasamos, nos coleamos y ellos nos firmaron unas camisetas y unas cuantas pancartas. Pero si quería que mi sueño se hiciera realidad…

-E-Edward- dije nerviosa al principio y al ver que él alzó su rostro hacia mí, los nervios se aglomeraron en mi estomago-, ¿podrías firmar este cuaderno?- él se me quedo mirando confundido y yo le entregue mi viejo cuaderno de poemas.

Él lo abrió y hojeo unas cuantas páginas, yo aparte la mirada en busca de mis amigas quienes les quitaban el tiempo a las demás personas, ya que ellas no dejaban de hablar con los otros miembros de la banda. De repente escuche- Aquí tienes- con ese tono de voz tan amable y suave que me hacia quedar hipnotizada.

-Gracias- le dije con la mejor de mis sonrisas- me encantó haberte conocido-.

Por un instante, él no apartó su vista de mí y yo volví a sentir mi cara arder, llame a mis amigas y nos despedimos de ellos.

-Ya sabes McCarty, ¡estamos en contacto!- gritó Rosalie desde la puerta y él le contesto con sus típicas risas y un beso en el aire.

-Niña, tu no pierdes el tiempo- dije para cuando ya habíamos logrado salir del MSG y Rosalie hecho un gritó al cielo.

-No puedo creerlo, ¡conocí a Emmett!- dijo casi dando brinquitos mientras caminaba.

Seguimos hablando hasta que paramos el taxi, ya eran las doce de la noche y era muy peligroso estar en las calles de N.Y a esa hora. El taxista nos llevo al edificio, que con mucha suerte nosotras tres logramos conseguir un departamento en el mismo piso.

Cuando íbamos en el ascensor, a mi se me ocurrió abrir mi cuaderno para ver la hermosa letra de mi amor platónico y ahí fue cuando eche el grito de mi vida.

-Y ahora si que no me lo puedo creer- dije aun plasmada y mis amigas me miraban confundidas, yo las mire detenidamente a cada una y luego les enseñe la hoja en donde estaba escrito el autógrafo de él-¡Edward Cullen si leyó mis cartas y no solo eso…!- mis amigas comenzaron a reír al instante.

-Jajaja, entonces también se cumplió tu sueño Bella- dijo Rosalie mientras caminaba junto a Angela fuera del ascensor.

Y es que en ese papel decía:

_Te encontré B, o quiero decir ¿B__ella Swan?, aquí te dejo esto 0224-826-94-33, de seguro te servirá mucho más que solo conocerme en persona._

_Bueno, espero verte pronto…_

_Xoxo E. _

_**B**__**: Hooolas! Como ya les había mencionado en las aclaraciones, este es mi primer fic de ellos y pues no se si dejarlo así o como One-Shot, todo depende de lo que me digan sus reviews. Las canciones utilizadas, la primera de mi grupo favorito F.O.B y el nombre es Don't you know who I think I am?, la segunda es de Lifehouse y el nombre es Broken.**_

_**El MSG, es el Madison Square Garden y pues si ya aclare las dudas, hasta la próxima.**_

_**Y recuerden dejen Reviews si quieren continuación o si lo dejó como One-Shot.**_

_**Xoxo B.**_


	2. El Poster

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-**_**Diálogos-**

_**-Pensamientos-**_

_**-**_**.-.-.-.- (Los cambios de escena son con los Pov's de Edward y Bella, depende del personaje)-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Adoro a Edward Cullen pero lastimosamente, los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Meyer.**

_**Capitulo 2: El Poster. **_

Y aquí estoy de nuevo, esperando como siempre. Había pasado una semana desde mi concierto en el _MSG_ y esa chica llamada Bella aún no daba señales de vida. Me encontraba en uno los hoteles del _Upper East Side _en _Manhattan._ En una de las habitaciones del último piso, incluso desde aquí podía ver la fila de fan's en la entrada del hotel. Aún me seguía preguntando ¿Ella estará allá abajo?, pero fue hace un par de días que decidí que era mejor no averiguarlo. Intente buscarla, pero apenas me asomé a la puerta una multitud de personas se abalanzó hasta la misma, apegándose al vidrio y llamando la atención de todos los vigilantes del lugar. Suspire, ahora prácticamente estaba encerrado en cuatro paredes durante las próximas siete horas. En fin, regresando al motivo de mi frustración y mi mal humor…

¿Cómo era posible que ni siquiera un mensaje de texto me haya enviado? No le di mi número para que lo mirara y dijera:_-Hay que lindo, me dejo su número-_ hace más de cinco días que espero su llamada, y ¡nada!, ¿acaso yo no era su ídolo? Siendo otra de mis fan's, así hubiera sido a la una de la mañana, me dejaría su mensaje. Pero no, ella no. ¡Hasta he comenzado a ser dependiente de mi celular! Y…

-¿Todavía?- dijo Jasper al entrar a la habitación y sacándome de mi mundo de quejas.

-No estoy de humor- gruñí mientras me giraba en la cama, dándole la espalda a mi mejor amigo. Y es que no tenía que verlo para saber que Jazz había rodado sus ojos.

-Vamos Ed, no te pongas así-.

Me voltee un poco para verle la cara, creo que mi mirada y mi ceja alzada le dieron a entender mas que las palabras-¿Ah no?- por que seguramente, él sabia que no tenía ánimos de hablar.

-Recuerda que es una chica- dijo sentándose en el borde de la cama-. De seguro para ella también es difícil-.

-¿Difícil?-.

-Utiliza un poco tu cerebro Cullen, no solo tus hormonas- contestó regañándome-, además ¿no estas algo grandecito para berrinches?-.

-¿Vienes a ayudarme o a molestarme?-.

-Ahh- suspiró Jazz- con 23 años de vida ¿aún no has aprendido nada?-murmuró pero incluso pude oírlo.

-Jasper-.

-Ok, pero solo te digo que trates de comprender- dijo mirándome seriamente- no todas las mujeres son iguales.

Sabía a lo que se refería, pero aun seguía con la desconfianza. Cuando era más joven, la vida me había demostrado que no se debe confiar a la primera y era por ese mismo motivo que ahora me costaba tanto creer en alguien. Al leer los poemas de Bella, todo a mí alrededor cambiaba y se llenaba de emociones que estaban obsoletas por el tiempo.

Lo que me dijo Jasper se quedó grabado en mi mente, me hizo recordar cosas que debían mantenerse guardadas, errores que jamás debía volver a repetir. Recordé a mi antiguo hogar, antes de las giras y los lujos, crecí y me crié en un pequeño pueblo llamado Forks. También recordé mis años de preparatoria, hasta ahora me sorprende ver lo mucho que hemos cambiado. Antes en el instituto no solíamos tener muchos amigos, solamente éramos Emmett, Jasper y yo, siempre permanecíamos alejados de los demás y hasta donde se, ninguno se acercaba por la imagen intimidante que mostrábamos. Hmp, claro que ya no puedo decir lo mismo, entre los fan's y los paparazzi vuelven mi vida un caos.

-¿Y que vas a hacer?- pregunto de nuevo Jazz llamando mi atención.

-No lo se- me levante de la cama y revise la hora en mi celular- Son las 10:00, voy a bajar a desayunar algo en el restaurant-

-Yo me voy a pasar por la habitación de Alice- me dijo tranquilamente y yo pare en seco-, tranquilo hermano mayor, solo voy a despertarla-.

-En cinco minutos te quiero abajo Jasper Whitlock, diez minutos como máximo por que conozco a mi hermana- últimamente esos dos se la pasaban muy juntos.

-Seh, ahora vamos- me contestó como si nada.

Definitivo, tengo que descansar. Ya hasta estoy celando a mi hermana de mi mejor amigo, de seguro me estoy imaginando cosas. Entre en el ascensor y marque la planta baja, en donde se encontraba el restaurant junto a la piscina. Para mi mala suerte a mi lado iba una chica rubia, que desde el primer momento en que entre no dejo de mirarme con los ojos casi saliéndosele, añadiendo que a su acompañante no le agradaba mucho la idea de que ella me mirara.

-Buenos días- le dije a la chica, a ver si dejaba de mirarme.

-Buenos- me contestó el hombre a su lado y yo le sonreí hipócritamente.

Al abrir las puertas del ascensor, camine lo más rápido que pude y entre en el comedor, vi una de las mesas más alejadas, me senté y llamé a una camarera la cual no tardó mucho en llegar.

-¿S-si? ¿En que le puedo ayudar?- hay no, de nuevo esa mirada, la misma que tenía la rubia en el ascensor.

-Por favor me das el…

Supuse que ella no me escucharía y que yo tendría que repetírselo de nuevo, cosa que así pasó. Suspire. Hoy iba a ser un día muy largo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

La inseguridad se apoderaba de mí cada vez que veía ese número escrito en mí cuaderno y solo podía hacer dos cosas: sonreír y volver a leerlo. La alegría que llevaba por dentro no era nada normal, pero como todo en mi vida, una nubecita negra empañaba mi claridad. Una semana antes del concierto lleve mi celular a reparación, y hasta hoy en día no he tenido noticias de él.

Pensé en pedirle el celular a Rose, pero últimamente no soltaba el aparato ni siquiera para comer. Cada vez que le iba a sugerir que me lo prestara, le entraba un mensaje de texto o una llamada y salía del apartamento con un -Nos vemos en la noche, cuídate Bella-.

Agregando que en la universidad no mejoraba la situación, tan solo esperaba que terminara el último lapso para decirle adiós a los exámenes y comenzar las vacaciones de verano.

-¿Te sientes bien Bella?- preguntó mi amiga Angela-, desde hace una semana que te veo extraña-.

-Es por lo de siempre, Angi-.

-Mmm, bueno si quieres salimos hoy al centro comercial- dijo sonriente-, así te olvidas de eso y esperas hasta la próxima semana, cuando te den tu celular-.

-¡Yo no puedo esperar!- grité y todas las personas que estaban cerca de nosotras se nos quedaron mirando.

-Je, je si lo se- dijo tranquilamente.

-¡Angi, necesito verlo! ¿Sabes lo importante que es esto para mi?-.

-Por dios Bella, no es para tanto- ella siguió caminando y yo me quede parada observándola, cuando se dio cuenta se volteó y agrego-, yo también los admiro así que tu no eres la única, capaz solo te dio su número para ser amigos y conociéndote ya te habrás imaginado cosas-.

-Soñar no cuesta nada- contesté molesta y cruzándome de brazos, por supuesto que me había imaginado cosas, siempre, cada noche al acostarme en mi cama pensaba en él.

-Te pasas de obsesionada-.

-¿Y? Nadie me impide no serlo- seguí caminando y justo me acorde de algo- si vamos a salir, que sea en el centro comercial de la Quinta Avenida, leí en el foro que en una tienda se vendería el Poster de _Dynamical-._

-Ahh- suspiró- no tienes remedio-.

Eso lo sabía, así que siguieron caminando por los pasillos de la universidad para entrar a la siguiente clase. Al terminar el horario, se fue junto a Weber para esperar a Rosalie en el estacionamiento. Estando apoyadas en el auto de Angela y conversando muy animadamente, ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta cuando el equipo de fútbol de la universidad pasó frente a ellas. No es que fuera muy importante, sino que en ese equipo se encontraba…

-Hola Bella- dijo animadamente un chico parándose frente a mí, no lo reconocí al instante pero después me di cuenta de quien era- ¿Cómo estas?

-¿Bien y tu Mike?-.

No es que me cayera mal Mike Newton, nada que ver. Incluso, hasta me parecía agradable y muy simpático, sus rasgos me resultaban muy atractivos pero solo en ocasiones. Solo que, había un pequeño problema que siempre aparecía cada vez que él me saludaba.

-¡Mike! ¿Por qué no me esperaste?- y ahí venia de nuevo, Jessica Stanley. Amiga, compañera, amante; en fin todas las clasificaciones que podía tener una mujer en una relación con un hombre… ella las tenía y siempre me lo venía recordando- ¿Qué haces con Swan?-.

-Nada, yo solo le preguntaba que como estaba-.

-Y ella ya te dijo que muy bien-.

- Mejor te vas Mike- le dije con una sonrisa- disculpa las molestias- él asintió y se fue hacia otra dirección, justo antes de que Jessica lo persiguiera me daba el recordatorio de todas las semana.

-Ni se te ocurra acercarte a mi Mike ¿Ok?- yo asentí aguantándome la risa.

Y para cuando ya estábamos Angela y yo completamente solas, fue cuando pude liberar la carcajada que venía reteniendo. No tardó mucho para que Rosalie se acercara al carro, le contamos los planes para ese día y ella acepto acompañarnos.

-Tenías que ver el rostro de Stanley- dijo Angela aún riéndose mientras manejaba.

-Ella le preocupa que le quite a su Golden Retriever-.

-¿Estas hablando de Mike?- comenzó a reírse Rosalie y yo asentí a su pregunta-, cierto que Jessica te tiene con vista de "Franco Tirador" cada vez que te acercas a él-.

-¡No, lo peor es que yo ni me acerco!- le dije exasperada- ese se llega solito-.

-¿Oye y en donde estabas Rose?- pregunto Angela cambiando de tema.

-Ehh, necesitaba comprar el saldo a mi celular- mencionó como si nada.

-Ajam- exclamé-, creo que nos estas ocultando algo-.

-¿Yo?- pregunto Rose fingiendo sentirse ofendida-, para nada-.

Y su sonrisa me lo dijo todo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¿Otra vez tengo que firmar autógrafos?- pregunte con fastidio.

- Solo es un momento Edward- replicó Alice.

-Te estas quejando mucho Ed- dijo esta vez Emmett- ¿Por qué estas de tan mal humor?- ¡ja! como si no lo supiera.

-Ya, déjenlo- murmuró Jazz- esta muy sensible últimamente-.

-¿Sensible?- todos rieron mientras se montaban en la limusina Hummer.

-¿Y por que esta así?- preguntó esta vez Joe.

-Lleva once meses leyendo las cartas de la misma chica y cuando por fin la conoce, ella desaparece- dijo de nuevo Emmett con ese toque de sarcasmo que siempre había en sus palabras.

-Ni me lo recuerdes- dije deprimido-, pensé que había encontrado una chica diferente, que le gustaban las mismas cosas que a mí pero simplemente ¡desapareció!-.

-Eso suele suceder, de seguro fue mucha presión para la chica- dijo mi hermana.

-¿Presión?-.

-Si, ya sabes como es el mundo de la farándula- menciono con voz apagada- los chismes corren rápido y de seguro un romance con el sex-symbol de la música es algo que los paparazzi no dejarían pasar-.

-Aunque no lo creas, si ella tuviera una relación contigo sería el chisme del año- agregó Jazz- y también tratarían de conseguir algo de información del resto de nosotros- y esta vez lo dijo mirando a mi hermana y luego a Emmett.

-Ahh- suspiré, últimamente era lo único que podía hacer-, bueno ya que más da, si no quiere tener nada conmigo eso ya no afectará mi estado de animó- sabía que me mentía a mi mismo.

Desde que la conocí en persona sentí una extraña atracción a la cual no le encontraba lógica, ¿Cómo podía gustarte alguien a quien acababas de ver? Era incomprensible hasta para mí, ya que nunca me molestaba el tema del "amor", simplemente me negaba a creer en él. Siempre me preguntaba por que una persona te decía "Te amo" en una semana y al siguiente día estaba con otra persona en sus brazos y repitiendo las mismas palabras ¿Qué había pasado? ¿No era que tu amor era verdadero?, no nunca lo entenderé.

Añadiendo de que la sensación de su cuerpo sobre el mio era algo muy difícil de olvidar, ¿Acaso solo era atracción física? Supongo que sí, esos labios aún podía verlos en mi mente y el olor a fresas lo tenía impregnado en mi cuerpo, en cualquier lado podía olerlo y era por esa razón por la que estaba de tan mal humor. Necesitaba sentir de nuevo su cuerpo contra el mio, ver otra ves esos impactantes orbes chocolate y definitivamente volver a percibir ese delicioso aroma. ¡Ja! Hasta suena como si me fuera a comer, mmm ¿Quién sabe? ¿Quizás hasta su sabor no sea tan malo?

-¿Por qué sonríes, Ed?- pregunto Alice.

-Es solo que tengo hambre- dije sonriendo de lado- ¿Cuándo llegamos?- trate cambiar el tema, puesto que todos se me quedaron mirando como si estuviera loco.

-Que bipolar eres- mencionó Emmett.

Y yo volví a sonreír, en verdad que se me había abierto el apetito.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

-¡Apresúrense!- dije corriendo por los pasillos del centro comercial- la tienda esta al pasar esa esquina y ¡no quiero que se agoten los poster!-.

Angela y Rosalie corrían como podían, habíamos llegado hace como media hora y al ver que no habían abierto la tienda aún, fuimos a hacer un par de compras, ya saben, ropa, zapatos, más ropa, en fin el caso era que se nos había pasado la hora. La cola en frente de la tienda era horrorosa puesto que la vimos desde el piso de arriba, así que fuimos corriendo por las escaleras mecánicas, por los corredores abarrotados de gente para a la final encontrarme con la susodicha tienda la cual los guardias de seguridad la estaban cerrando por que las personas comenzaban amontonarse en la puerta, pegándose a las vitrinas de la misma y golpeándose entre si para pasar.

-Oh dios mio- susurré y a lo lejos, detrás de la puerta se encontraba la razón de mis desvelos, mi falta de apetito y mi odio repentino a la compañía de mi teléfono que aún no terminaban de arreglar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- dijo Rosalie- Con las ganas que tenía de ver hoy a Emmett- mencionó desilusionada, pero un momento dijo "ver hoy", eso… ¿suena a que ya se estaban viendo? No imposible, Rose me lo contaría.

-No lo se, pero yo quiero…mi poster- dije con toda la energía que tenía en mi- Además si puedo hablar con él y le explico lo que sucedió incluso hasta ni se enoje conmigo-.

-Eso es lo que tu crees- oí susurrar a Rosalie.

-¿Qué dijiste?-,

-Nada, nada- dijo haciéndose la desentendida- mejor te acercas a ver si hay espacio para entrar a la tienda- yo mire la multitud y luego a Rose.

-¿Tu quiere que yo me mate verdad? ¡Por que entrar ahí sería suicidio!-.

-Chicas, ¿Qué tal si nos acercamos a la tienda?- dijo Angela-, si se fijan, hay un pasillo a un costado y ahí hay unas escaleras de emergencia, quizás haya una puerta trasera para entrar a la tienda-.

-No se me había ocurrido- sonreí-¿Me adelanto y les aviso si hay una puerta?- ambas asintieron.

-Si por que, si no hay, quedaremos atrapadas todas entre la multitud- dijo Rose.

-Muy bien, nos vemos dentro de un rato-.

Corrí hacia el montón de personas, el ruido era inmenso, todos estaban gritando y no dejaban que me acercara mucho. Encontré un espacio y entre empujones y choques comencé a acercarme al pasillo, sin embargo cuando estuve al frente de él me di cuenta de que estaba completamente oscuro, y no es que le tuviera miedo a la oscuridad, no señor, simplemente no me agradaban los lugares con poca luz. Entonces de la nada una mano salió de la oscuridad y me tomó del brazo y halándome para entrar en el pasillo. Por la fuerza del agarre me di cuenta de que se trataba de un hombre, lo cual aumento mi terror de ser llevada a la oscuridad por un desconocido, ¿Es que acaso con toda esa gente y nadie se dio cuenta? ¡Que mala suerte tengo! Además el sujeto me acorralo contra la pared del final para que así nadie notara que yo me encontraba ahí, podía sentir la baranda que daba inicio a las escaleras a mi costado derecho y también como el cuerpo de dicho sujeto se apegaba más a mi, como olía mi cabello y como pasaba su fría nariz por mi mejilla…

-Una semana- un momento esa voz la conozco- ¿Por qué me hiciste esperar tanto?-.

-¿Cullen?- dije insegura.

-Prefiero que me llames por mi nombre- aun con la oscuridad podía ver como sonreía de medio lado.

-¿Pero como llegaste aquí?- dije de repente.

-Shhh, que nos descubrirán- me cayó colocando uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios- Aquí hay una puerta de escape, muy poca gente lo sabe- así que Angela tenía razón.

-Aun no me contestas la pregunta- volvió a decir.

-Mi celular esta en reparación, por eso no te contacte- dije nerviosa, sabía que esos orbes verdes estarían fijos en mi rostro-, también me daba vergüenza llamarte- mencioné agachando mi rostro.

-¿De que?-.

-Por si no contestabas o por si alguna razón no podías hablarme-.

No se como, pero parecía como si él pudiera ver en la oscuridad puesto que agarro mi mentón y subió un poco mi rostro para luego soltarlo y acercarse de nuevo a mi oreja.

-Tengo una idea- dijo susurrando- ¿Nos escapamos de aquí?-.

-¡¿Ehh?!-

-¿Vienes conmigo Swan?- y justo cuando le iba a responder un flash nos cegó.

Lo único que se, es que a partir de ese momento mi vida dio un giro de 360 grados, por que no solo un flash nos ilumino sino que después de éste le siguieron muchos más; solo pude oír una maldición por parte de Edward para luego ser arrastrada escaleras abajo, con él tomando de mi mano. ¿Acaso eso contestaba a su pregunta?

_**Continuara…**_

_**B: Les agradezco a todas las que me dejaron Reviews y como ustedes lo pidieron aquí esta la continuación, ustedes me dicen si esta bien y si quieren que siga con la trama. Espero que les guste y por favor déjenme Reviews, eso es lo que me motiva a continuar mis historias aún si no tenga mucha inspiración.**_

_**Bueno, hasta la próxima…**_

_**¡Xoxo B!**_


	3. ¿Te quedas a Dormir?

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-**_**Diálogos-**

_**-Pensamientos-**_

_**-**_**.-.-.-.- (Los cambios de escena son con los Pov's de Edward y Bella, depende del personaje)-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Adoro a Edward Cullen pero lastimosamente, los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Meyer.**

**Capitulo 3: ¿Te quedas a dormir?**

Salimos corriendo como pudimos y escaleras arriba se escuchaba como una multitud nos perseguía; me aferraba a su mano y ya me parecía muy raro que no hubiera tropezado al bajar las escaleras. Él seguía maldiciendo por lo bajo, de seguro pensaba que yo no lo podía oír y es que en verdad prefería concentrarme en no enredarme con mis propios pies que escuchar sus incoherencias. Llegamos a los sótanos y le pregunte casi sin voz en donde estaba su auto. Los paparazzi se acercaban a nosotros, podíamos oírlos; Edward no sabía que hacer, miré a mi alrededor y había un cuarto de limpieza al lado de los ascensores, lo empuje adentro y cerré la puerta con seguro. No me gustaban los sitios oscuros y pequeños, no es que sufriera de claustrofobia pero la idea nunca me agrado. Y al estar junto al hombre que hacía que mis sueños me transformaran en una pervertida, la idea me daba menos gracia. Tanto tiempo esperando al momento de estar sola con él y lo único en que puedo pensar es que no nos descubran esos malditos fotógrafos.

-¿Algún plan?- pregunte con la voz entrecortada a causa del agotamiento.

-Necesito llamar a mi hermana- dijo prácticamente para si mismo. O genial ni siquiera me prestaba atención.

Nos encontrábamos parados uno en frente del otro y no podíamos ver bien nuestros rostros, Edward sacó su celular y marcó un número, pero luego se dio cuenta de que no tenía señal.

-¡Perfecto!- gruño con sarcasmo.

-No te preocupes- intente decir pero de inmediato sentí su furiosa mirada sobre mí.

-¿Qué no me preocupe? Estamos encerrados en un cuarto de servicio, sin señal y con un montón de desquiciados tras de nosotros-.

Quise decirle que en realidad iban tras él, pero creo que eso empeoraría su mal humor. Suspiré. Realmente pensé que esto sería diferente, hay que ver que la vida de los famosos no es nada fácil. Hasta me daba un poco de lástima, vivir huyendo y recibiendo criticas de los columnistas y las revistas de chismes, un constante estrés debía sufrir Edward mientras que yo solo pensaba en tonterías.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó de repente.

-Ah si, estoy bien y tu…-

-Estoy bien- ni siquiera me dejo terminar.

Mordí mi labio, me invadía la inseguridad ¿Qué se suponía que debía decirle? Si cada vez que hablaba él me interrumpía, además teníamos que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

-Tengo una idea- dije de repente y él me miró con curiosidad-, dame tu celular, yo salgo fuera del estacionamiento y llamo a tu hermana ¿Te parece?- pareció considerarlo por un segundo pero luego volvió a inspeccionarme con su mirada.

-¿Cómo se yo que no llamarás a los fotógrafos y no me delataras?- preguntó con cautela.

-Solo confía en mí- y le extendí mi mano para que me diera su teléfono. Cosa que así hizo y abrí lentamente la puerta de servicio para poder ver por una rendija y asegurarme de que no había nadie afuera-, regreso en un momento ¿Qué le digo a tu hermana?-.

-Dile que estamos atrapados aquí y que necesitamos ayuda-.

Asentí y salí con mucho cuidado de la habitación.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

El corazón me martillaba los oídos, necesitaba que Bella regresara pronto. Todos estos días deseando el solo hecho de oler su aroma y acariciar sus cabellos se deshicieron con un simple flash, tendría que hablar seriamente con Jasper. Él sabría como controlar los medios y no permitir que esas fotos circularan libremente en la prensa; el punto es que Bella llevaba más de veinte minutos allá fuera o quizás ya estaba exagerando, pero de por sí, ya se había demorado lo suficiente como para molestarme y crear absurdas suposiciones de lo que pudo haberle pasado. Sacudí mí cabeza, intentando de quitar muchas imágenes de Bella siendo arrollada por un auto intentando cruzar el estacionamiento. Abrí los ojos y no es que eso mejorará la visión, no podía ver bien en la casi oscuridad que había en la habitación; mis pensamientos volvieron a dirigirse a ella, solo que de un modo diferente, tenerla en mis brazos acorralándola contra la puerta del cuarto de servicios era una idea tentadora. Obviando el hecho de que éramos perseguidos, claro esta.

Tocaron la puerta haciendo que se me enfriara la cabeza, alguien susurró un _"Edward ya puedes salir" _a lo que yo reconocí su voz abrí la puerta con cautela para encontrarme con sus profundos orbes chocolate. Perdí un momento la noción del tiempo contemplando sus ojos, hasta que ella pasó una mano frente a mi cara sacándome de mi _"lugar feliz"._

-Alice nos envió un taxi- dijo ella a lo que yo alcé una ceja-, es seguro, si no me crees, al menos confía en tu hermana- terminó diciéndome para tomar una de mis manos y arrastrarme lo mas rápido al automóvil. Y lo gracioso en todo aquello, era verla tropezar de camino al taxi para luego encontrarme con su rostro completamente sonrojado, al estar ya dentro y notar que aún no me había soltado.

Me le quede mirando un rato mientras salíamos del estacionamiento, ella fijaba su vista hacia la ventana que tenía a su izquierda, ignorándome completamente. Vi como unos fotógrafos esperaban a las afueras del estacionamiento, lo bueno era que el auto tenía vidrios polarizados y no podían vernos.

Al darse cuenta de que yo la miraba se volvió a ruborizar, en verdad que eso ya me estaba resultando divertido, sus emociones eran tan fáciles de leer, su rostro era un libro abierto para mí.

-Disculpen pero ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?- preguntó el chofer.

-Cierto ¿A dónde vamos?- me preguntó y yo me alcé de hombros.

-No creo que podamos ir al hotel, de seguro ya saben que me hospedo ahí- su rostro se puso tenso y desvió su mirada pensativa.

-Iremos a mi apartamento- dijo mirándome de nuevo como si estuviera pidiéndome permiso y yo simplemente asentí.

Comenzó a darle la dirección al taxista y no tardamos en llegar al edificio_ Everest_, un conjunto residencial bastante bonito. Ella pagó el taxi tan rápido que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de sacar mi cartera, al parecer mis intentos de ser caballeroso con ella se iban por el caño.

La seguí y vi como intentaba conseguir sus llaves en la cartera para abrir la reja, ni recordaba que llevaba consigo una. Un minuto después habíamos entrado por el patio principal y ella saludó al guardia de seguridad. Éste le contestó con mucha jovialidad, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado. Volvió a utilizar sus llaves para abrir la otra reja que daba acceso al edificio y luego se dispuso a subir las escaleras.

-¿Vives en el primer piso?- pregunté intentando no sonar desesperado.

-No, el ascensor se daño hace como dos días- sonrió burlonamente-, vivo en el piso siete-

No es que molestara subir los siete pisos, sino el hecho de que me sentía algo cansado después de la mini maratón que tuvimos en el centro comercial. De igual modo, para ahorrar energía decidí no hablar en el trayecto. Al llegar al séptimo piso, a lo que me di cuenta que este edificio no tenía muchos solo unos diez, Bella abrió la puerta de su apartamento y dejo las llaves en un estante.

-Pasa, siéntete como en tu casa- sonrió haciendo que la alegría llegara a sus ojos. Esta chica si que era adorable.

-Vaya, vaya con que aquí vive Bella Swan- dije con una sonrisa torcida- es acogedor…me gusta- termine diciendo al sentarme en un sofá de cuero negro.

La decoración era bastante bonita, combinando los colores blanco, negro, verdes, azules, marrones y amarillos. La mayoría de la mueblería era de caoba oscura, tenía en el comedor unas flores amarillas que reposaban en un florero blanco, las sillas de éste comedor poseían un contraste con la madera que las hacia ver únicas. En las paredes blancas, varios cuadros pintados con paisajes y un hermoso ventanal dejaba ver una increíble vista del _Central Park_. En sí, todo parecía encajar en su sitio, como si reflejaran un sentimiento de conforte. Pero algo que si no me esperaba, era sentir como algo se tiraba encima de mí. Algo peludo y que casualmente me gruñía.

-¡Jake! ¡Bájate inmediatamente de él!- gritó Bella enfurecida.

Al fijarme bien, ella ya tenía a un enorme perro castaño cobrizo sujetándolo por el cuello. Más que un perro eso parecía un lobo, el tamaño de ese animal era monstruoso. Y me sorprendió que después de sujetarlo el perro se lanzara contra ella, lamiéndola y moviendo su cola de felicidad.

-Lo siento- dijo ella sentándose en el piso de cerámica-, no es bueno con los extraños-.

- Si ya veo- volví a mirar al animal el cual me gruño, de nuevo.

-¡Jake! Compórtate- él animal dirigió su hocico hacia las manos de Bella y ella lo acarició juguetonamente- ¿Quieres algo de tomar?- me preguntó y asentí.

-Agua por favor- ella se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina. Mientras yo socializaba con mi _"nuevo mejor amigo"_.

-A ver Jake ¿Quién es buen chico?- le dije al perro intentando de ser amigable pero solo conseguí que volviera a gruñirme, que me diera la espalda y levantándome la cola- Hmp, que genio-.

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Bella entrando a la sala con dos vasos de agua, me dio uno y el otro se lo llevó a sus labios.

-Nada- dije aún pensando en la actitud altanera que no solía tener un animal-¿En donde conseguiste al perro?-.

-Es una historia muy cómica- dijo ella-, iba conduciendo por la carretera vía la Push ¿Conoces el sitio?- yo asentí, las carreteras en esa vía tenían espesos bosques de pinos-, bueno, como dije, iba conduciendo cuando de pronto un animal se cruzó en mi camino y casi lo arrollo-.

-¿Era Jake?- pregunte como si no fuera obvio.

-Sip, el pobre quedó petrificado- dijo sonriendo al ver entrar al perro en la sala- después me di cuenta que era un cachorro de lobo así que decidí llevarlo al veterinario a ver si se encontraba bien-.

-No le veo el lado gracioso-.

-La gracia esta en que el nombre que le puse, es el nombre de mi ex novio- mis ojos se abrieron por la impresión-, acaba de romper con él y justo después me encontré con el cachorro, en el veterinario me di cuenta que su actitud y hasta la apariencia me hacia recordar a Jacob, así que le puse su nombre y me lo quedé-.

-¿Te fue infiel y lo simbolizaste poniéndole el nombre al animal?- pregunté muy divertido por la situación.

-Algo así-.

-Wow, me dejas sin palabras- ella me volvió a sonreír y dirigió su mirada al lobo, que se encontraba echado masticando algo, para después darme cuenta que lo que masticaba era un peluche con la forma de…

-¡Mi peluche!- se quejo ella- ¿Cómo pudiste?- dijo arrancándoselo rasgando al muñeco con los dientes del perro-lobo.

-¿Qué era?- ella solo volteó al muñeco el cual, patéticamente hacia el esfuerzo de parecerse a mí.

-Lo gané en una convención, ¿era único sabes? Solo hicieron unos cien de estos-.

Increíble, ni yo mismo sabía que vendían este tipo de mercancía de la banda. Lo cual también me daba más curiosidad.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

-No Edward, por favor no entres a mi cuarto- dije con el vano esfuerzo de frenarlo.

-Anda, solo quiero darle un vistazo-.

-¡No!- intente pararme frente a mi puerta pero él me cargo sujetándome por la cintura y quitándome de su paso- pensaras que soy una desquiciada y no quiero eso-.

-¿Por qué lo pensaría?- mencionó moviendo la manilla de la puerta y abriéndola, lo que él no sabía era que yo si podía llegar a ser una desquiciada y obsesionada cuando se trataba de mercancía de _Dynamical._

Solo se quedó estático, sin entrar por completo. Yo estaba detrás de él sintiendo como toda mi sangre llegaba a mis mejillas, se lo dije o ¿No se lo dije?, para explicarles bien como era mi cuarto...

Tenía las paredes repletas de afiches de la banda y de él- la mayoría de él-, hasta el techo estaba lleno de ellos; la cama, tenía un edredón y cobijas con el nombre de la banda, el estante principal estaba lleno artículos pegados con cinta adhesiva a la madera, la computadora con una foto de él pegada a uno de los lados y me imagino su expresión al ver el espejo de la peinadora con varias fotos de Edward pegadas, como si ya no tuviera suficientes.

-Lo siento- dije a sus espaldas pero él no se movió, siguió tan tieso como hace unos minutos-, de seguro piensas lo peor de mí-.

-No es eso, solo que…no me lo esperaba-.

-Ángela siempre me dice que debería ir un día de estos al psiquiatra y hablarle de mi pequeña obsesión- me sonrojé con solo decirlo.

-Ok este afiche no me gusta- dijo alertándome para luego pararse al lado del dichoso afiche que lo dejaba ver a él con la apariencia de un vampiro-, me veo muy surrealista y mis ojos no son de ese color- cierto, en el afiche dejaban ver sus orbes de un color miel, nada que ver con los verdaderos, sin embargo no pude detenerme al momento de comprarlo.

-¿De que te ríes?- mencionó con esa sonrisa torcida que me hacía hiperventilar.

-Pensé que reaccionarías de otra manera-.

-Ah-volvió a mirarme con sorpresa.

Me sumergí en sus ojos verdes, nuestras miradas parecían no querer fijarse en nada más y simplemente nos quedamos así hasta que Jake ladrara, haciéndome reaccionar. Noté como Edward dirigía una fría mirada hacia mi pequeña mascota, ¿eran cosas mías pero entre ambos existía un ambiente tenso?, mmm no eso no podía ser. Miré mi reloj y vi que ya eran las seis, vaya como pasa el tiempo.

-¿Te vas a quedar?- le pregunté con la vergüenza carcomiéndome.

-Déjame llamar a los chicos y preguntarle si es seguro regresar al hotel- lo dejé solo para encaminarme a la cocina. Si se quedaba o no, necesitaba comenzar a preparar mi cena así que mientras él hablaba yo calentaba agua para preparar unos espaguetis.

Minutos después Edward regreso pasando las manos por sus cabellos, una imagen muy sexy déjenme decirles, al parecer las cosas con sus fanáticas no había mejorado añadiendo que ahora los fotógrafos esperaban a las afueras del hotel por si alguno de los chicos intentaba salir. Por lo que mi suerte iba mejorando puesto que se iba cumplir mi sueño de pasar una noche con Cullen. Claro que no de la forma en que yo quería. Le dije que se acomodará en la sala y prendiera la televisión mientras yo trabajaba en la cocina. Media hora después se apareció por allí algo curioso, de seguro el olor de la salsa le había llamado la atención.

-¿Preparas algo?- preguntó cauteloso.

-La cena ¿Vas a querer?- y él asintió-, estoy preparando espaguettis a la boloña, ¿Te gustan?-.

-Si gracias, ¿Quieres que te ayude en algo?- preguntó esta vez entusiasmado.

-¿Puedes mezclar y condimentar la ensalada? Los ingredientes ya están picados, solo tienes que echarlos en ese bol- entendió las indicaciones que le di y se dispuso hacer su tarea. Me distraje tanto con su cuerpo y la expresión tranquila en su rostro que no me fije al derramar el espaguetti en la coladera, por lo cual me quemé la mano derecha con el agua hirviendo.

Chillé de dolor dejando la olla a un lado y abriendo el grifo del agua fría para que cayeran en la herida dándome un escalofrío al sentir como dejaba de arder. No me había dado cuenta de la presencia de Edward hasta poco después de que tomara mi mano con delicadeza y observando la quemadura.

-¿Qué me dices, sobreviviré?- sonreí y él llevó mi mano hasta sus labios. Y otro tipo de electricidad se hizo sentir e incluso podía decir que mi rostro lucia como farolito de navidad. No faltó decir que mi fiel compañero también apareció y no le agradó ver la escena que hacíamos, así que volvió a gruñirle a Edward y lo empujó con su enorme cuerpo para separarnos.

-¿En dónde tienes la caja de primeros auxilios?-preguntó con la voz ronca y le di las indicaciones para luego irse a buscarlas.

Me quedé sola por unos instantes en la cocina, esperando que Edward trajera la caja y siendo acompañada por Jake. Minutos después él apareció con la caja y saco un ungüento para quemaduras y unas vendas. Verlo como me curaba me erizaba la piel, su simple tacto me hacia retener la respiración y la mirada que a veces dirigía a mis ojos, hacia que me temblaran las piernas.

-Esto te calmara el dolor- dijo refiriéndose al ungüento, pero sabía que lo que calmo el dolor desde un principio fue ese fugaz beso que le dio a la palma de mi mano. Yo asentí y le agradecí.

Él tuvo que colocar los platos en la mesa y colocó dos sillas una muy cerca de la otra _"Con la mano lastimada no podrás comer bien, ¿o si?"_ dijo burlonamente, a lo cual yo simplemente baje la mirada con mi rostro sonrojado, no iba hacer lo que yo estaba pensando. Error. Si lo hizo, lo que me dio a entender que ésta noche sería muy larga, al menos para mí. Por que tener a Edward Cullen dándote de comer no era algo que se daba todos los días y mucho menos si él iba a pasar la noche en tu apartamento el cual solo tenía una habitación.

_**Continuará…**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Bueno chicas, déjenme agradecerles por los reviews y por agregar la historia a sus favoritas. Tuve que cambiarle el nombre por Paparazzi, ya que al parecer ya hay una historia con el nombre de "Una Fan Enamorada", como no me gustan los plagios preferí cambiar el nombre para que no hubieran confusiones.**_

_**En fin, espero que les agrade este capitulo, pronto se dejará ver más de la vida de ambos y con respecto a Jacob, no me maten, soy fanática de él pero quería darle algo de gracia al fic con la mascota de Bella jajaja déjenme avisarles que el verdadero Jacob también formará parte de la trama.**_

_**Hasta la próxima, actualizare dependiendo de los reviews, así que dejen REVIEWS si quieren que siga la historia pronto xD sin más que decir…**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**¡B!**_


	4. Good night, Edward

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-**_**Diálogos-**

_**-Pensamientos-**_

_**-**_**.-.-.-.- (Los cambios de escena son con los Pov's de Edward y Bella, depende del personaje)-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Adoro a Edward Cullen pero lastimosamente, los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Meyer.**

**Capitulo 4: Good night, Edward.**

Las mariposas en mi estomago no dejaban de molestarme y cierta persona tampoco lo hacia. Supongo que esos fueron los treinta minutos más vergonzosos de toda mi existencia, con Edward diciéndome –_Abre la boquita y di "aaah"-_ si, estaba lista para cambiarme el nombre y huir de N.Y.

Después de comer, nos sentamos en el sofá de cuero negro enfrente de la televisión. Le había propuesto que viéramos unas películas si no estaba muy cansado, claro esta. Él me contestó con esas sonrisas que me dejaba sin aliento, diciendo que él escogería la película.

-¡Esta!- dijo sacando del estante una que yo reconocía muy bien, Jacob la había dejado en mi casa una vez que se quedo a dormir.

-Eh… esa no- le dije cortándole la inspiración.

-¿Por qué?- puso una cara de perrito regañado y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar.

-Por que no me gustan ese tipo de películas- era una de terror por supuesto, detestaba esa en especial, recuerdo muy bien el mini-trauma que me dejo. ¡Hasta me daba miedo mirarme en el espejo, después de verla!

-Anda, Bell's- que lindo había sonado ese apodo en los labios de Edward, pero seguía sin convencerme.

-No, es no- dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Si no te gustan ¿Qué hace esta aquí?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Mi ex la dejo y créeme, no son buenos recuerdos-.

Él simplemente bajo la mirada, para luego con un rápido movimiento, colocar la película y darle en "_play"_ al reproductor. Hmp, entonces estamos hablando con el sr. Terquedad. Fruncí mi seño y le dije:

-Si quieres verla, bien- me voltee- yo no quiero tener pesadillas-.

En el instante, sentí como apretaba mi mano izquierda (recuerden mi otra mano esta _algo_ herida). Me gire al sentir de nuevo como enviaba pequeñas caricias a través de sus dedos contra la palma de mi mano. Él sonrió y me haló hasta hacer que yo tropezara con mis propios pies, cayendo encima de él.

-Lo siento- dije y traté de pararme, pero Edward colocó su brazo en mi espalda impidiendo que me separará.

-¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato?- yo le miré extrañada-, te quedas conmigo viendo la película y yo te daré…- su silencio comenzaba a frustrarme hasta que se acercó a mi oreja y susurró- un buen método para no tener pesadillas-.

No fue lo que dijo, sino como lo dijo. ¿Me había mirado con lujuria? No, eso no podía ser pero pude sentir como una onda eléctrica calentaba mi cuerpo; la película ya tenía como veinte minutos de haber empezado y ni siquiera estaba pendiente, solo prestaba atención a la suave respiración de Edward que chocaba contra mi rostro, de cómo su pecho que estaba contra el mío subía y bajaba con tranquilidad, ni siquiera cuando apareció _Samara _(si la chica del Aro) su respiración seguía siendo igual. Debo admitir que esta situación era mucho mejor, Jacob siempre intentaba asustarme cuando la chica-fantasma aparecía, de ahí mi trauma. Hasta se había negado en dormir conmigo esa noche, decía que no había espacio suficiente para él en mi cama. Aunque tenía algo de razón (él es enorme), pero yo me habría acomodado de tal manera en que los dos estuviéramos cómodos en mi cama. Justo como estábamos Edward y yo en el sofá.

Entonces una neurona se activo en mí, haciéndome rabiar. ¡Acabo de conocerlo y ya estoy encima de él!, ¿Qué pensará de mí?, quizás piense que soy como las demás. No niego que se esta cumpliendo una de mis fantasías pero tampoco quiero que él piense que soy una regalada.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó y su aliento choco contra mi rostro, oh por dios, olía tan bien…incluso creo que estoy deseando besarlo.

-Eh, si…no te preocupes- sabía que mi voz sonaba nerviosa, pero tampoco me esperé a que Edward tomara el control del televisor y lo apagara.

-Ya se terminó- dijo y yo alce mi rostro para mirarlo, una sonrisa torcida iluminaba su rostro haciendo que mi cuerpo temblara de nuevo- ¿tienes frío?-.

Asentí con mis mejillas calientes, Edward quitó su brazo y yo me separe de él, me sentí extraña como si el calorcito que él me brindaba me faltara, pero no le di mucha importancia por que sino ya me estaría poniendo melodramática. Y créanme, ustedes no quieren ver a la reina del drama en acción. Sonreí. ¡Ya me estaba hablando a mi misma!, claros síntomas de que muy pronto me volvería loca.

-Bella…- Oh si, loca por él.

-¿Si, dime?-

-Solo me estaba preguntando… ¿En dónde voy a dormir?-

Esa misma pregunta era la que yo me hacía y era la que me estaba carcomiendo las pocas neuronas que me quedaban, pues en realidad tenía dos habitaciones, la de Jake mi perro y la mía. Si, Jake tiene su propia habitación, pero esta llena de juguetes, colchas, cojines; en fin ese animal vivía con lujo por así decirlo y viendo las reacciones que tenía mi querida mascota con el hombre de mis sueños, creo que sería una muy mala idea que ambos estén juntos, durmiendo juntos. Eso me ponía con otras dos posibilidades. Edward podría dormir aquí en el sofá o… conmigo, en mi cama.

Definitivamente dormiría en el sofá.

-¿Qué te parece aquí?- le pregunte señalando el cómodo sofá de cuero negro. Edward solo me contestó alzando una ceja.

-Bueno a menos que quieras dormir con Jake- dije burlonamente y de la nada apareció mi perro montándose encima del sofá.

-No gracias, creo que acabo de descubrir que soy alérgico a los perros- era mi imaginación o Edward lo acababa de decir con un toque de ira.

-Mmm en ese caso ya te busco una almohada y unas cobijas-.

Fui a mi cuarto y saque las que más me gustaban, unas de color azul marino, luego agarre una de mis almohadas (tenia tres en total), después busque en uno de mis cajones pues sabía que ese día Jacob también había olvidado su ropa de dormir; así que con cobijas, almohada y ropa en mano, las lleve conmigo hacia la sala. Medio tendí el sofá y le dije a Edward que podía utilizar el baño del pasillo para cambiarse. No quería molestarlo más, así que le di las buenas noches desde el otro lado de la puerta y él me contesto de la misma manera dentro del cuarto de baño. Apagues las luces dejando solo encendida la de la sala, él ya se encargaría de apagarla más tarde.

Entre en mi cuarto y busque mi pijama, yo no era muy reveladora que digamos así que me coloque mi pantalón de algodón y una camiseta de tiras, era lo más adecuado cuando se tiene a un hombre durmiendo bajo el mismo techo. Me metí dentro de las sabanas y sentí como Jake se acercaba a la esquina de la cama.

-Buenas noches, Jake- le dije a mi mascota y éste de inmediato se fue a su propia habitación. Puedo jurar que a ese perro solo le faltaba escribir, puesto que me ladro dándome las buenas noches a mí también.

Pasaron varios minutos, pero yo no podía dormir. No era por la película, sino por la persona que estaba durmiendo en la sala. Mantuve mis ojos cerrados, tratando de controlarme pero… ¡Es Edward Cullen, por Dios! Mi ídolo, mi cantante favorito, mi amor platónico, mi…

Y entonces una extraña sensación me rodeo de nuevo. ¿Acaso por eso me atraía? ¿Por qué era mi amor platónico? Pero sin embargo, hoy se había comportado de una manera muy caballerosa conmigo, no solo curándome la herida y haciendo que los temores que me provocaban esa película se esfumaran, ¿Por qué será? Yo solo soy otra fanática, otra del montón. No creo haber hecho algo para que él me tratara diferente, pero ahí mi duda ¿él se comportaba así con todas o solo era conmigo? Suspiré y me acomodé de lado, abrí mis ojos y sinceramente tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no gritar. Mi nariz estaba prácticamente rozando la de Edward, quien me miraba con diversión.

-¿Q-q-q-que h-haces aquí?- ni yo misma me entendí, pero los nervios me estaban matando.

- Allá afuera hace mucho frío-.

-¿Ah si? Me lo hubieras dicho y te doy una cobija más gruesa- dije y su mirada choco con la mía, sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban rojas, el calor en mi cara no era nada normal.

-No gracias, ya estoy bien-.

-Bueno, entonces ya te puedes ir- sonreí.

-Mmm, no se- entonces me abrazó de tal manera en que no hubo espacio entre nosotros.

-¡Tus pies están fríos!- dije separándome bruscamente de él pero sin mucho éxito, aun seguía presa en sus brazos.

-Te lo dije, ¡me estaba congelando en la sala!- dijo para luego añadir de manera descarada- además, me gusta más estar aquí, creo que estoy comenzando a entrar en calor-.

Supongo que mi cara de shock le dio mucha gracia por que de un momento a otro inundo mi habitación con su risa angelical.

-Tranquilízate, era una broma- dijo para luego levantarse y quedar sentado, apoyado en la cabecera de mi cama.

-Pues no hagas ese tipo de bromas- _¡Mira que me las creo!_

-Oye Bell's, ¿cuando cumples años?-

-El 13 de septiembre y ¿tu?-

-20 de junio…-

Y de un momento a otro comenzamos a hablar de cosas triviales, me hizo tantas preguntas que me pareció que su curiosidad no tenía límites. Pregunto acerca de mis pasatiempos, sobre si sabía tocar algún instrumento, cual era mi color favorito el cual estuve a punto de decirle que era el verde, ya saben, sus ojos son verdes tiene lógica ¿no?, sobre mis padres, sobre mis amigos; y supongo que al ser ya la una de la mañana decidió dejarme dormir y con una sonrisa le pregunte si ya se habían acabado sus preguntas.

-No, esto aún no termina mi querida Bell's-

-¿Por qué tanto interrogatorio?-

-Por que quiero- dijo dándose la vuelta para darme la espalda.

Fruncí el ceño. Me voltee para así darle también la espalda a Edward, este tipo si que sabía como molestarme. _Por que quiero_. ¡Hmp! Esa ni siquiera es una buena respuesta. Mientras seguía en mi mundo de quejas acerca del idiota que tenía al lado no me di cuenta cuando volví a sentir como me apegaba a su cuerpo, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos.

-¿Otra vez con frío?- pregunte sarcástica.

-Bella ¿puedo hacerte otra pregunta?-

-Supongo, pero espero que sea la última-.

-Por esta noche- sabía perfectamente que se reía, ¡lo sabía!- ¿Aún sientes algo por Jacob?-.

Esa pregunta no me la esperaba, pero en definitiva la respuesta era… ¿quizás?, es decir, había pasado mucho tiempo desde que me di cuenta de que mi novio, me estaba engañando. Pero era aun mi mejor amigo, así lo sentía y no podía hacer nada a cambio. Aunque no funcionara nuestra relación, Jacob siempre tendría mi amistad.

-¿Importa?- pregunté.

-Si-.

-Bueno, supongo que si- pensé por instante y luego agregue- pero algo esta claro, Jacob y yo solo podremos ser amigos-.

-Mmm-.

-Edward ¿sientes algo por alguien?- pregunte, más temerosa por lo que él podría responder. Me voltee para verle a la cara, encontrándome de nuevo con sus ojos esmeralda, que me miraban fijamente.

-Lo hago-.

-¿En serio, quien es?- volví a preguntar con desden. Vaya mis ilusiones y sueños de un futuro, las había cortado en trocitos con esa respuesta_._

-Tu-.

_**Continuará…**_

_**¡Hooola! Supongo que este será el capitulo más corto que haga, lo que pasa es que quería dejarlo en suspenso jajajaja ustedes díganme si les gusto la actualización, en serio necesito saberlo! xD**_

_**En fin, este capitulo se lo dedico a mi amiga D (Dika-chan), espero que le guste… por cierto pueden leer su fic que se llama For a dear friend, créame es bueno!**_

_**Hasta la próxima…**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**B!**_


	5. Al estilo Cullen

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-**_**Diálogos-**

_**-Pensamientos-**_

_**-**_**.-.-.-.- (Los cambios de escena son con los Pov's de Edward y Bella, depende del personaje)-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Adoro a Edward Cullen pero lastimosamente, los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Meyer.**

_**Capitulo 5: Al estilo Cullen.**_

Desperté con la sensación de haber tenido el sueño más extraño del mundo. Edward Cullen, quedándose a dormir en mi casa. Rodeé mi cuerpo topándome con la nariz del hombre que dormía placidamente en mi cama. Considere el hecho de no gritar, pero de la alegría, es que sencillamente parecía como si un dios griego hubiera bajado y se hubiera acostado en mi cama para hacerme compañía. Pero claro, no todo es color de rosa. Recordé lo que me había dicho anoche.

_-¿Lo dices en serio?- había preguntado._

_-¿Tú que crees?- dijo con esa sonrisa pícara en el rostro. Fue en ese momento en el que supe que estaba mintiendo._

_-No es gracioso- dije volteándome y aguantándome las ganas de llorar._

Él simplemente estaba haciendo otra de sus bromas. ¿Cómo pude siquiera imaginarme que él podría sentir algo por mí?; es decir, teniendo a miles de chicas a sus pies_,_ en esa cuenta también entran modelos, artistas y cantantes. Que ilusa debía ser, el hecho de tenerlo aquí en mi cama… ¡Ja! Eso sonó diferente a lo que tenía planeado decir, pero en sí era verdad, toda fan desea al menos tener una noche con su persona adorada. Y mi persona adorada estaba a centímetros de mí y lo peor de todo era que ya había pasado mi oportunidad. Pero pensé por un momento las cosas, no debía dejarme llevar por las hormonas y comportarme como una perra en celo delante de Cullen. Simplemente no tenía en mis genes eso de ser seductora y mucho menos el ser atractiva. Si era delgada, pero no tenía las curvas necesarias para que un hombre me dijera cumplidos por la calle al pasar, diciéndome lo hermosa que soy. No tenía un bronceado digno de una antigua residente de Arizona, por lo que mas bien mi piel era traslucida y pálida para mi gusto; acompañando eso una espesa cabellera marrón. Una chica normal, nada que llamara la atención.

Suspiré y me levanté de la cama. En cuanto salí de la habitación, planeando hacerle el mejor desayuno, Jake se me lanzó encima derribándome y lamiendo toda mi cara. Reí y me lo quite de encima. Era lindo tener esa sensación de recibimiento, aunque fuera de parte de tu mascota. Entre en el baño, cepille mis dientes lo más rápido que pude y me lavé la cara. Acomodé mi cabello en una cola y me puse encima un jersey bien abrigado, mi cuerpo estaba comenzando a temblar por usar un pijama de tela fina, por lo que el frío se colaba fácilmente por mi cuerpo.

De ahí fui directo a la cocina y comencé trabajar en lo que me especializaba. Revise la nevera y saqué unos cuantos huevos para preparar unas tortillas y por si no le gustaban unos hotcakes. Mientras se cosían las tortillas fui preparando el jugo de naranja y corte unas cuantas fresas, patilla y melón por si quería una ensalada de frutas. Esto si que era confuso, realmente no sabía cual era su comida favorita ni sabía que prepararle, así que solamente seguí mi instinto y prepare un desayuno digno de un famoso. Mientras esperaba que las tocinetas se terminaran de cocinar sentí como alguien me miraba, a lo que yo me estremecí.

-No tenías por que prepararme el desayuno- dijo el asomando su barbilla por mi hombro y aspirando el aroma de lo que estaba cocinando- pero cambiando de opinión, eso huele delicioso-.

-Gracias, solo espera a probarlo- dije mientras reía.

-En serio Bella, no me consientas- volteé a verlo y noté que él ya se había sentado en uno de los taburetes de la cocina, esperando con ansias el desayuno.

-Pero eres mi invitado- le respondí volteándome de nuevo para apagar el fuego y servir las tocinetas en un plato junto con las tortillas de huevo con jamón y queso.

-Entonces tendré que quedarme más tiempo de lo necesario-.

-No te preocupes me haré responsable de que no subas de peso- le dejé el plato frente a él mientras lo decía y el rió al escucharlo.

Me senté frente a él y trate de comer tranquila mis hotcakes pero simplemente las mariposas que sentía en mi estomago no me lo permitían. ¿Qué tenía este hombre que me ponía tan nerviosa? Ah claro, era mi ídolo desde hace ya dos años.

-Mmm…- emitió un sonido de aprobación y terminó su plato en esa última expresión-, wow Bella me dejas impresionado. Cocinas de maravilla-.

Me sonroje y le contesté- Fue un placer hacerte el desayuno-.

-Creo que el hombre que se case contigo será muy afortunado- dijo antes de tomarse el jugo de naranja.

_-¿En serio?, ¿Porqué no probamos tu fortuna Cullen?- pensé con sarcasmo._

-Jajaja, no es para tanto- bajé mi cabeza avergonzada.

-¿Sabes que? Debo recompensarte esto- dijo con una sonrisa.

-No, no, no yo lo hice sin esperar nada a cambio-.

-Por eso mismo, te dejare ver mi agradecimiento al estilo Cullen-.

Me quedé callada sabiendo que él no recibiría un _no_ por respuesta. Así que no tarde mucho en terminar mi desayuno y él muy amablemente me ayudo a lavar los platos.

Cerca de las once de la mañana ya ambos nos encontrábamos vestidos decentemente, sin ridículas pijamas que te mataran de frío. Y es que para ser principios de Julio, las brisas matutinas te dejaban helado. Tampoco tardo demasiado la llamada de Alice, avisándole a Edward que dentro de media hora lo pasarían buscando. Me entristecí, mi fantasía había llegado a su fin. Pero me alegraba haber pasado ese tiempo con él y realmente quería que se repitiera la ocasión.

-Bueno, me despido- dijo cuando le abría la reja principal del edificio, ya en frente de éste se podía ver aparcado un carro negro, del cual se bajo una chica. La reconocí de inmediato, por supuesto, era Alice.

-Muchas gracias Bella- dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo-, realmente salvaste a Edward de esa manada de _paparazzi-._

_-_No hay nada que agradecer, cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo- dije sonriente y ambos hermanos se vieron fijamente.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Alice.

-Oh, oh- menciono Edward a mi lado.

-Tenemos que agradecerte de alguna manera- dijo ella-, ¿Bella vas a salir esta noche?- preguntó emocionada y yo negué con la cabeza.

-Perfecto- dijo ella y se acerco a mí para darme un beso en la mejilla- creo que seremos grandes amigas, lo presiento- dijo sonriente.

Edward hizo lo mismo diciéndome- nos vemos pronto- luego se subió en el auto.

Y yo solo me quede ahí parada, esperando a que el auto diera la vuelta en la esquina sin creerme todo lo que me había sucedido en un día.

* * *

-Con que ella es la chica de las cartas- dijo Alice.

Yo asentí. Me sentía triste, hasta que el auto no dio la vuelta no había dejado de ver hacia atrás, viéndola ahí parada con cara de decepción. Ladeé mi rostro para que mi hermana no viera la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, Bella estaba decepcionada de que yo me fuera. Le agradecí a Dios la oportunidad de haberla conocido y tan solo espero conocerla más a fondo con el tiempo, ella es tan graciosa y espontánea, a la vez de tímida y desconfiada, su personalidad era tan cambiante que simplemente me fascinaba.

-¿Hermana que hay para esta noche?- me daba curiosidad la razón por la que ella le había preguntado si saldría esta noche.

-La fiesta del cierre de la gira, ¿Te habías olvidado?- dijo ella de lo más natural.

-Cierto y que planeas hacer ¿Llevarla?- dije sonriente, serie bastante bueno volverla a ver. Ya la estaba extrañando y solo habían pasado diez minutos desde que me subí al auto.

-Aja, tengo planeado secuestrarla como a las cinco de la tarde para así tenerla arreglada para la fiesta-.

-Alice no es una muñeca- dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo se, lo se- dijo volteándose hacia mí con cara suplicante- pero aunque sea déjame arreglarla para esta noche, ahí estarán muchas personas importantes y quiero que ella los deslumbre-.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte, ella no era mi novia para que mi hermana se tomara tantas molestias.

-Es solo que presiento que seremos muy buenas amigas, es todo- dijo volviendo a ver por la ventana-, y sabes como son las cosas cuando las presiento-.

-Si pero eso no te da el derecho, hermana- dije molesto- Bella no es una muñeca y se muy bien como te emocionas cuando se trata de vestir a alguien- si lo sabia a la perfección.

-Hmp, no seas egoísta Edward- dijo ella con un mohín en el rostro- se que la quieres para ti pero debes compartir-.

-¿Disculpa? Eso no es cierto-.

-¿Ah no? ¿Por que cuando salías con alguna chica siempre me la dejabas para que hiciera lo que yo quería con sus horribles atuendos?- pregunto con una ceja alzada, demonios tenia razón-, debo admitir que Bella se veía linda con lo que traía puesto pero yo puedo explotar su belleza y lo sabes-.

-Solo no exageres, no es un juguete- dije y ella chilló de la emoción.

-Vez, yo siempre tengo la razón hermanito- dijo abrazándome- esa chica te gusta-.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que mi hermana dijo eso. Si, salía con muchas mujeres pero ninguna de ellas me gustaba realmente y los rumores que traían consigo esas salidas me dejaban con ganas de no volverlas a ver nunca más. Sabía muy bien que ellas llamaban a los fotógrafos para que así apareciera una foto de ambos en la portada del _Times _con letras grandes encabezando el artículo diciendo algo así: _El cantante de la banda del año ¿tiene novia nueva? ¿Será capaz de durar más de dos semanas esa relación?_; ni siquiera las consideraba novias, un encuentro casual para luego tener sexo con ellas, eso era todo en lo que se basaba la _"relación". _Simplemente no me gustaban las relaciones a largo plazo, y eso no cambiaría.

-Edward- dijo Alice para cuando ambos ya estábamos en las puertas del nuevo hotel en donde nos quedaríamos.

-¿Si?- dije comenzando a caminar.

-_Ella_ estará ahí- mencionó casi en susurro a lo que yo me detuve para verla fijamente.

-Eso no es posible- dije molesto dirigiéndome de nuevo hacia las puertas.

-Ahora es una modelo y la empresa la invito- dijo alcanzándome- vi su nombre en la lista, Edward-.

-Eso no significa nada, si vino tan solo por el hecho de que ahora tengo mucho dinero y mi rostro esta en cada revista del mes, no la necesito-.

Subimos por el ascensor hacia el último piso como era lo usual. Cuando abrí la puerta de mi habitación le dije a mi hermana que ella podía irse y que no se preocupara por mí.

Con que Tanya Denali estaba en la ciudad, bueno si ella quería verme y molestarme con su existencia ya lo estaba logrando. Y si ahora era modelo eso no cambiaría nada. La última vez que la vi fue en el baile de graduación, hace cinco años. Para ese entonces salía con ella y esa noche planeaba decirle que la amaba y que quería casarme con ella al terminar la universidad, también para ese momento la banda apenas tenía sus inicios y estábamos muy ocupados con los ensayos. Típico drama adolescente. Pero cuando fui a buscarla, justo media hora después de que la nombraran reina del baile, la encontré muy cómoda entre las piernas del capitán de fútbol. Esa noche me prometí a mi mismo nunca más volver a sentir, jamás le entregaría mi corazón a una mujer y jamás tendría algo con ellas que pasará más de tres semanas. Alguien tocó a la puerta distrayéndome, no me había dado cuenta de que permanecía parado al frente de la ventana y mis piernas ya se sentían acalambradas.

-Edward, ¿te encuentras bien?- era Jasper como de costumbre, él siempre sabía cuando algo no andaba bien conmigo.

-Lo sabes ¿no es así?-.

-Si, Alice me lo dijo ayer- se me acerco y me dio una palmada en la espalda-, ¿Qué harás?-.

-Nada ¿Qué podría hacer?-.

-Solo disfrutar de la fiesta y hacerle ver que lo superaste- dijo empujándome hacia el baño- date una ducha y descansa, luego te vistes y esperas a que estamos listos-.

-De acuerdo Jazz-.

Hice lo que me pidió. Pero de alguna manera sabía que hoy tendría una larga noche.

* * *

A las cinco en punto, Alice había llevado a mi casa a un grupo de personas especializadas en mejorar la imagen de personas comunes como yo. Manicuristas y pedicuritas, estilistas y ¿Quién mejor que ella para elegir mi vestuario?. Según lo que había leído en la revista del mes esta noche finalizaría la gira en el Hotel Plaza. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa. ¿Qué pasaría si entraba con ellos a la fiesta? ¿Qué debía responderle a la prensa?_ Oh, usted pregunta que ¿Cómo conocí a Edward? Pues como toda fan obsesiva le enviaba una carta cada primero de mes…¿Qué si él llego a contestar? No…¿Entonces que hago junto a él? Pues en realidad hace poco lo salve de sus paparazzi' s._

Patético.

- ¿Qué te sucede?- me dijo Alice cuando íbamos juntas en la limusina. Una parte de mi llego a pensar que ella me dejaría llegar a parte o que me bajaría en la entrada para hacer la fila como todos los demás.

Ella simplemente contesto _-"¿Acaso te volviste loca?, ¡¿Cómo voy a permitir que mi nueva mejor amiga no vaya conmigo?!"-_

A lo que yo le respondí_:- Pero si llevamos conociéndonos ¿Qué? ¿tres horas?-._

_-¿Y? ¡Para mi eso es como un siglo!-_

_-Exagerada- susurre._

_-¿Disculpa?¿Dijiste algo?-._

_-No- _y así es como acabe dentro de ese auto. Alice no podía dejarme y evitarse problemas.

La limusina paro y enseguida sentí un nudo en mi estomago, ella tomó de mi mano y antes de abrirse la puerta sonrió ampliamente. Una nube de flashes nos impacto y ella, al bajarse me susurró:- Ahora respira y sonríe-.

Entramos juntas al lobby del hotel, para encontrarnos a Jasper esperándonos. Él me saludo amablemente y me dijo que si quería podía subir a la habitación 313, en la cual Edward aún estaba preparándose. Preferí acompañarlos al salón y mientras ellos bailaban, me quedé sentada en la mesa reservada para la banda. Sabía que me tenían en la mira y se preguntaban ¿Qué hacía ahí?, se notaba a leguas que yo no pertenecía a este tipo de reuniones.

Me estaba cansando, estar sentada y que las personas del lugar te señalen no es nada agradable. A mi alrededor -por lo que pude ver- solo había modelos estiradas, actores y músicos. Casi toda la alta sociedad del mundo de la farándula estaba dentro de este salón y yo solo podía concentrarme en no desmayarme a causa de la presión.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo una voz femenina a mi lado, me gire y me encontré con una hermosa rubia en un vestido rojo carmín, el cual era largo y con un atrevido corte en "V" en su pecho **(n/a: foto en mi perfil)**

_-_¿Si?- pregunte nerviosa.

-Esta mesa esta reservada para los integrantes de la banda y tú…-.

-Si, se que no pertenezco a la banda-.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí todavía?-.

-Pregunto lo mismo- le respondí levantándome, ninguna Barbie me diría que hacer. ¡Prácticamente me estaba corriendo!

-Ella viene conmigo- dijo un hombre a espaldas de la rubia.

Me estremecí al ver a Edward detrás de la rubia y reclamándole su falta de educación, no solo por el poder autoritario que transmitía sino el porte con el que lucía. Realmente el usar saco lo hacia ver muy masculino.

-Oh, no lo sabía… Edward- dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

-Y ahora que ya estas bien informada, Tanya- son cosas mías o la estaba mirando con resentimiento- ya puedes irte-.

Ella se me quedó mirando de arriba a bajo, con desprecio. De seguro ahora lo que pasaba por su mente era algo así como: _Que hace __algo__ tan poca cosa, con él._

-Tus gustos han cambiado- dijo con una cara de esnob.

-Prefiero a las morenas- contestó él con una sonrisa y caminado hacia mí.

-Hm. Pensé que habíamos terminado de buena manera- contestó ella cambiando de tema, de seguro quería que yo me enterara de que ellos estuvieron juntos.

-¿Consideras que encontrarte actuando como una cualquiera, son buenos términos?- ella abrió los ojos hasta más no poder, a lo que yo gire mi rostro para que ella no notara mi sonrisa y mis ganas de reír.

El rostro de Tanya combinaba perfectamente con su vestido, podía suponer que el enojo, la frustración de no salirse con la suya y que Edward la tratara de esa manera fue lo máximo que pudo resistir. Se dio media vuelta y se perdió en la multitud.

-Disculpa si te causo problemas- dijo Edward a mi lado tomando mi mano, a lo que yo negué con mi cabeza.

-No te preocupes- él sonrió y me dio una vuelta lentamente.

-Mi hermana si que sabe hacer un buen trabajo, estas radiante-.

-Oh vamos, no es para tanto-.

No consideraba que me viera hermosa, pero si a los ojos de él era la mujer más hermosa en toda la noche así lo creería. Me llevó a mitad de la pista y me dijo al oído -¿Bailamos?-. ¿Qué les puedo decir? No pude resistirme.

-¿Qué haces?-.

-Esta es mi manera de agradecerte- contestó apegándome a su cuerpo y acercando su rostro al mío- _Al estilo Cullen._

-Debo advertirte que no soy muy buena bailando-.

-Eso se puede solucionar-.

Y mientras él hacía desplegar mi vestido en una vuelta, millones de flashes nos iluminaron al bailar.

_**Continuara…**_

_**M.P: Holaaa chicas! Como están? Realmente discúlpenme si tarde mucho en actualizar, pero es que no me llegaba nada de inspiración u.u en fin, espero que este capitulo les guste y creo que se pondrá mejor jujuju ¿Qué dicen? ¿Foto de ambos en la primera plana del Times? xD En mi perfil podrán ver las fotos de los vestidos de Bella y Tanya, por si tienen curiosidad n.n **_

_**¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Les deseo una feliz navidad a todas!**_

_**Xoxo**_

_**B!**_


	6. Entrando en el Paraíso

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**-**_**Diálogos-**

_**Pensamientos**_

_**-**_**.-.-.-.- (Los cambios de escena son con los Pov's de Edward y Bella, depende del personaje)-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Adoro a Edward Cullen pero lastimosamente -para mi-, los personajes no me pertenecen sino a Meyer.**

_**Capitulo 6: Entrando en el Paraíso.**_

La música invadía el lugar, las luces eran hipnotizantes y dejaban crear una atmósfera llena de adrenalina que era solo liberada al bailar. Alice nos había llevado a una discoteca al salir de la fiesta en el hotel. Ella decía que era mejor dejar atrás a esa gente con estilo esnob y que no sabía como divertirse. Al llegar, Alice hizo bajar a los chicos primero y cerro las puertas de la limosina con seguro.

-Es muy útil tener tanto espacio y que los vidrios sean polarizados-.

-¿Qué?-.

Ella bajo un asiento, saco un par de cajas y unas bolsas de marca.

-No pensarás entrar ahí con ese vestido rosa ¿o sí?- ella me miro divertida.

-No- respondí avergonzada.

-Lo sabía, ahora ¿me haces el favor de ponerte esto lo más rápido posible?- miré la bolsa con duda a lo que ella me miró seriamente- Bella, nos están esperando-.

Tomé la bolsa, saqué una blusa ancha y una falda ajustada. Miré a Alice y ella sonrió, esta ropa no me quedaría bien y cuando vi los zapatos fue lo que me confirmó lo que pensaba. ¡Yo no era la típica chica que se vestía a la moda y llevaba tacones!, yo era de las que usaba siempre un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa y unas converse. Así de sencilla. Y me gustaba mi estilo. Pero supuse que solo por una noche podría fingir lo que no era y me permitiría ser como ellos, estar con ellos y sentirme especial. Por que se supone que al ser famosos te conviertes en una persona especial ¿no?

_Fue tarde el momento en que descubrí lo mucho en lo que me equivocaba. _

Me vestí y descubrí que Alice podía llegar a tener un don. La blusa gris se ajustaba a mis pechos y caía a partir de ahí hasta mi cintura, la falda negra se pegaba a mis piernas y era bastante corta a decir verdad. Era como si supiera que la ropa me quedaría a la perfección. Mi compañera me miro y me dio una crema humectante, la tomé y la mire curiosa.

-Pásala por tus piernas y brazos, así se verán suaves y radiantes, créeme- me hizo sentar a espaldas de ella para así acomodar mi cabello. Lo soltó y lo alborotó un poco para que los rizos cayeran libremente por mi espalda.

Al colocarme los zapatos negros de tacón, la mire y vi como se colocaba algo de rubor. Ella si que pertenecía a este mundo y sabía como vivir al ritmo de este. Alice, no parecía ser ella estando con esa ropa, con pantalones ajustados y una blusa blanca parecida a la mía, que venía junto con un chaleco negro. Me hacia sentir que ambas éramos unos maniquíes vivientes, pues realmente lucíamos espectaculares.

Bajé de la limosina _Hummer_, ni se como lo hice estando suspendida a cinco centímetros del suelo. _Jum, ya comenzaba a odiar los tacones._ Vi a los demás esperando en la puerta principal, junto a un enorme gorila, quiero decir un portero. Edward me miraba de una manera diferente y no pude interpretarlo ya que baje mi cabeza con vergüenza, simplemente todo esto era nuevo para mí.

-Vamos a entrar- dijo Jasper extendiendo su mano hacia a Alice, quien apresurada prácticamente corrió hacia él.

Vaya no sabia que ambos salían. Y al parecer no era la única, Edward y Emmett vieron como ellos entraban y cada uno tenía una ceja alzada, preguntándose al igual que yo "¿Qué demonios pasaba entre ellos?".

-Luego hablaré con ella- dijo de repente Edward, para luego mirarme y soltar un suspiro- Emm, ¿vas a seguir esperando aquí afuera o…?-.

-No, no- dijo moviendo su mano como si le estuviera restando importancia- En serio hermano, no te preocupes. Ve con Bella y diviértanse un rato, yo los alcanzo luego-.

Edward me tomó del brazo para después sostener mi mano, le dijo al portero que íbamos a entrar y el gorila se me quedo mirando de la misma manera en que lo hizo Edward al bajar del auto. Mi acompañante apretó mi mano y me haló hacia adentro. Como dije en un principio la música era lo único que se escuchaba debido que estaba a todo volumen, máquinas de humo y luces de colores encendían la pista de baile.

-Edward ¿Qué le pasa Emmett?- le pregunté cuando ambos íbamos hacia la zona VIP- o eso suponía yo-, pero él no me escuchó. Así que apreté su mano y el volteó, me acerqué a su oído y le repetí la pregunta.

-Su cita no vino-.

-Oh, no sabía que estaba esperando a alguien-.

- Bueno aún queda tiempo, ¿Quién sabe?-.

Ahora era a mí a quien le pasaba algo, era yo o había algo de tensión entre nosotros dos. Eso me hizo pensar, si Alice y Jasper estaban juntos, Emmett esperaba afuera a su cita… eso quiere decir… que Edward y yo… Oh no, no, no.

Era mejor que no me ilusionará, sabía perfectamente que él podía arruinar esa burbuja de felicidad con solo unas pocas palabras. Después de todo yo solo estaba ahí por muestra de gratitud y nada más, así que preferí concentrarme con el lugar. La discoteca era bastante amplia, arriba estaba la zona a la que íbamos, la pista de baile tenía varios tubos en donde las bailarinas disfrazadas hacían su trabajo. Nunca había oído de este lugar y para ser la primera vez que iba me dejo muy impresionada. Ir a la segunda planta era solo cuestión de entrar a un pasillo el cual tenía forma de arco, tenía ladrillos oscuros y mariposas que de un azul eléctrico decoraban por todo lo largo, arriba una puerta de color fucsia -bastante llamativa a mi parecer- separaba lo que parecía un lugar diferente, un mundo aparte. Claramente se leía con letras finas y talladas en la parte superior de la puerta:

_Atelier _

¿Qué era ese lugar? Cuando subimos, una sensación creció por mi cuerpo, sabía que a partir de ese momento ya nada volvería a ser normal. La habitación, era como una gran sala con sillones de cuero negro y pequeños puff de color blanco y azul, en las esquinas; a lo lejos se veía una mesa de pool y una barra con un barman atendiendo a los clientes. La mayoría de las personas que estaban en ese lugar se encontraban fumando o bebiendo. No es como si nunca hubiera consumido alcohol, solo que estar en este sitio me hacia sentir extraña. Las luces aquí eran tenues, es por eso que se me hizo difícil adaptarme a la poca luz y así sentarme en el sillón junto a Edward.

-No conocía este lugar- dije para iniciar una conversación. Ya habían pasado como unos diez minutos, ambos con una bebida en la mano y aún si hablar.

-Emmett y yo lo descubrimos hace unos meses atrás- dijo después de beber el vodka- el _Parakiss _es único en la ciudad y ambos queríamos pertenecer al grupo, hablamos con el gerente y al reconocernos nos dejo entrar-.

-Vaya, así que esto es como una sociedad aparte-dije tratando de entender lo que me había recién contado-¿_Parakiss_ dijiste?-.

-_Paradise Kiss_, es la marca del lugar. Una vez que entras no puedes salir, simplemente no deseas hacerlo. Lo digo por experiencia- yo asentí y el continuo- veras aquí llegan muchas personas con poder tan solo para desahogarse de la vida cotidiana, beben, se divierten y pasan un buen rato ¿Para que dejar todo eso?- contestó riendo.

Ya me estaba imaginando a lo que se refería con un buen rato. Algo en mi interior me decía que debía salir de ahí, que yo no pertenecía a ese lugar pero con solo ver los verdes ojos de Edward, me hacían mantenerme quieta en el asiento. Tenía una lucha interna en mí, la razón contra el corazón y me dije a mi misma que solo sería una noche, nada malo podría pasar. Me quede conversando con Edward, de un momento a otro él saco de su bolsillo un cigarro lo cual me impresionó un poco.

-No sabía que fumarás-.

-Si bueno, trato de cuidar mi imagen de niño bueno- dijo guiñándome un ojo- todo comenzó cuando tenía dieciséis y aún no puedo dejarlo- lo vi como le daba una calada al cigarro y luego expulsaba el humo. Me sentía aturdida, ese aspecto de Edward no la conocía y me perturbaba, mi cuerpo quería algo que no estaba permitido y la atracción que él ejercía en mi me asustaba.

-Ah- murmure aún con mi mente en otro lugar.

-Oh vamos Bella- dijo después de unos minutos de silencio- no es nada fuera de lo normal, la vida es corta y debes vivirla al máximo-.

-Es solo que no me lo esperaba- él me miro y apagó el cigarro a medio fumar.

-Sabes, no deberías ser tan conservadora- el sonrió de lado y se levantó.

-No lo soy- dije molesta.

-Siempre vives una rutina, a que si- dijo mientras me extendía su mano derecha. Dudosa, después de unos segundo la tomé levantándome junto a él- sabes, uno nunca llega a conocer a las personas en su totalidad-.

-Ni se llegan a conocer a si mismos- le contesté a lo que él sonrió.

-Exacto- dijo comenzando a caminar hacia donde se encontraba el pasillo oscuro lleno de mariposas azules- Entonces ¿Qué decides?- abrió la puerta y al bajar unos cuatro escalones, ambos nos detuvimos.

-¿Sobre que?- pregunte y no tardó mucho para tener a Edward acorralándome contra pared del pasillo. Mmm ¿Deja vu?

-¿Quieres conocerme? O al menos en parte- dijo con una sonrisa ladina.

-No lo se- le contesté de la misma manera- debo de tener un incentivo- a lo que él tomo mi mano besándola.

-¿Te parece suficiente?-.

-Vamos a estar juntos mucho tiempo, si quieres que te conozca y yo necesito algo más que eso-.

-Esperaba que eso contestarás-.

Y todo lo que estuvo a mí alrededor desapareció. Solo estábamos él y yo. Ya nada más tenía sentido. Sus labios sobre los míos era lo único real en este momento. Parecía que mientras tomábamos aire desesperadamente y luego nuestras bocas se reencontraban, la música y el humo se hacía lo único notable.

"_Let me give my love to you, let me take your hand. As we walk in the dimming light or darling understand. That everything, everything ends. That everything, everything ends"_

Lo que decía la canción era verdad. Todo se termina, tarde o temprano sabía que todo se terminaría. Pero, en estos momentos era lo único que no deseaba que llegara, ya que yo solo era otra fan enamorada y él una celebridad sin más nada que hacer.

Nuestros cuerpos encajaban como si de dos piezas se trataran-quise pensar-, él tomaba mi cuello para que así me apegara más a su cuerpo, sintiendo como vibraba al igual que el mío. Su olor era exquisito, su aliento aún más ¿Cómo era posible desear tanto a un hombre? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo reaccionaba de esta manera tan natural? Hmm, acababa de morder mi labio ¿Acaso eso fue un gemido lo que salió de mis labios? _¡Por dios Bella, regresa en si! _Abrí mis ojos y no ayudo en nada, estar rodeada de la oscuridad y tener mariposas azules brillando a espaldas de Edward solo hacía que pensara que esto era un sueño. _Paradise Kiss_, recordé la voz de Edward diciéndome la marca del lugar. Vaya, si que le quedaba el nombre. De algo si estaba segura, besar a Edward era como besar el paraíso.

-Edward- una voz conocida nos hizo separar.

Y al voltear la respiración se me corto y me maree por un segundo. Una hermosa rubia que muy bien conocía estaba al lado de Emmett, sonriendo apenada sabiendo que la había descubierto y luego ella me miraba con picardía ya que me había interrumpido.

-Que linda sorpresa- dijo Rosalie burlonamente.

-Digo lo mismo- mi mejor amiga iba tomada de la mano del baterista del grupo, mientras que yo me estaba besando con el cantante. Eso si que era una sorpresa, digna de una foto de primera plana.

Los chicos subieron, dejándonos a ambas solas en el pasillo. Yo la mire y ella me sonrió para luego cortar la distancia que nos separaba y darme un abrazo.

-Lo siento, pero no podía decírtelo- dijo a mi oído- además supongo que tu estabas igual que yo- se separo de mi y comenzamos a caminar hacia el bar de la discoteca. Definitivamente necesitábamos un trago.

Pedí un _Cuba libre _y ella se conformó con una _Smirnoff Ice_. Rosalie comenzó a contarme como hace una semana ella y Emmett se veían secretamente, debido a los fotógrafos y a otras cosas. Al principio no querían que nadie lo supiera, pero al parecer los chicos de la banda los habían encontrado en una situación algo comprometedora-habitación de Emmett en el hotel- y estuvieron discutiendo acerca de su relación con los demás. Habían acordado decírmelo pronto pero bueno eso resulto mucho más aproximado de lo que esperaban. Luego fue mi turno de hablar. Le explique mi situación y ella al final de cuentas lo único que pudo hacer fue reírse.

-¿En serio te dijo eso?- yo asentí- que manera de pedir un beso- contestó después.

-Otro por favor- le pedí al barman- Rose no se que hacer-.

-Pero si tienes todo lo que deseaste, besar a Edward Cullen ¿Era lo que siempre pedías, no? Además de eso, él paso una noche en tu casa, no solo ahí sino también en tu cama ¿De que te quejas?-.

-Lo dices como si hubiéramos tenido sexo- reclamé por lo último que dijo.

-¡Ja! Pues ya veo que es lo que te molesta-.

-¡Rose!-.

-¿Entonces que es?-.

-No es el hecho de querer acostarme con él, sino que no veo la diferencia entre mi ídolo y la persona que esta frente a mí- en ese momento Rose borró la sonrisa del rostro- sinceramente no se si lo que me gustó de él, era que es parte de una banda famosa. Lo puse en un altar Rose y ver que tiene una personalidad tan cambiante y diferente a lo que yo me esperaba… es difícil para mí ¿sabes?-.

-Yo solo te digo: aprovecha lo que tienes ahora. No sabes si mañana estará ahí- dijo tomando mi mano- y lo digo por ambas-.

-Pero…-

-Se liberal por un momento y disfruta, esto no se volverá a repetir en tu vida Bella. Se que esto no es lo que hacemos todo el tiempo, ¡Por Dios, nuestras vidas son tan simples que hasta a Angela le fastidia!- ambas reímos por eso- así que ¿Por qué no?- dijo ella mirándome y guiñando un ojo- Al menos Edward te esta dando la oportunidad de conocerlo, eso significa que la fiesta aún no se acaba-.

-¿Y Emmett…?-

-Ah, por él no te preocupes. Sabre como conquistarlo-.

-Jum, ¿quien lo diría?-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

- Ambas estaremos en la alfombra roja- dije sarcásticamente.

-Querida, eso ya lo veía venir-.

Alice apareció de la nada y nos tomó a ambas de las manos, para llevarnos a la pista de baile. Le insistí en que yo no bailaba, pero realmente no importó mucho, sin notarlo ya estaba bailando con ellas tres.

"_Yes, I can see her. Cause every girl here wanna be her…"_

Estaba comenzando la canción de _Sexy Bitch_, las tres cantábamos y bailábamos al ritmo. Rosalie y Alice me encerraron en un circulo que ellas formaron con sus brazos, dejándome a mi en el centro de ambas. Me divertía debía admitirlo. Me agachaba, me levantaba y movía mi cuerpo como nunca, me sentía como una diosa. En ocasiones veía a mi alrededor y notaba como la mayoría de los hombres nos veían, con esas miradas que no descifraba, de la misma manera en que lo había hecho Edward.

Jasper se unió a nosotras y se llevó a Alice con una sonrisa en el rostro, después no tardó en llegar Emmett y hacer lo mismo con Rosalie. Por un momento pensé en que me había quedado completamente sola en la pista de baile, hasta que sentí como apegaban mi cintura hacia el cuerpo de alguien.

-Tranquila y sigue bailando- dijo a mi oído sabiendo que me había tensado por un instante, tenía a Edward a mis espaldas con sus manos pegadas a mi cadera.

Después de unos minutos me voltee y rodee su cuello con ambos brazos, nuestros rostros estaban muy cerca. Hasta podía sentir su nariz fría rozando con la mía. Decidí levantar la mirada, mi cuerpo se estremeció al ver como sus ojos estaban fijos en mi rostros, mirándome intensamente.

-¿Por qué…?- la pregunta quedó inconclusa.

_¡¿Acaso esto nunca se acaba?! _

Un flash iluminó el rostro de ambos, nos separamos inmediatamente y busque con la mirada a los demás. Bueno, no éramos los únicos a quienes los paparazzi acosaban. Alice y Jasper no estaban muy lejos de nosotros, lo mismo digo por Rose y Emm. Después de ese flash, vinieron muchos más y tuvimos que salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Nos montamos en la _Hummer, _que no estaba estacionada lejos y en menos de un minuto ya el auto estaba en marcha.

Todos teníamos una respiración irregular y estábamos muy agitados a decir verdad. Yo mire a Edward quien tenía el rostro pálido y no pudo contenerme, la risa inundó todo mi cuerpo. Me contraía solo para abrazarme a mi misma. No tardó en unirse Alice para luego tenernos a todos riéndonos como unos desquiciados.

-¿Y ustedes viven con esto todos los días?- pregunte manteniendo un poco la compostura.

- A veces- respondieron en coro.

Suspire-Ni se como no me caí con estos zancos- dije señalando los tacones. Y esta vez fue Edward quien se destornillo de risa. Seguido de Emmett y a la final todos juntos otra vez. Esta noche, definitivamente quedaría grabada en mi memoria.

Al estar frente el edificio en donde vivíamos, Rosalie y yo nos costó un poco bajarnos de la limo y pensar que el cuento de la cenicienta llegaba a su fin. Ella y Emmett tardaron en despedirse, por lo que espere en la entrada de la residencia.

-¿Cuándo te entregan el móvil?- preguntó Edward a mi lado. ¡Dios ni lo había visto llegar!

-En una semana ¿Por?-.

-Toma esto- dijo tomando mi mano dejando un _Blackberry _en ella.

-No me parece…, es algo ostentoso- dije tratando de devolvérselo.

-Bella, me desespera no contactarte así que te lo quedas- me contestó de manera altanera mientras mantenía una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro.

-Bien pero en cuanto tenga el mío te lo devolveré-.

-Trato hecho-.

Rosalie se acercaba a nosotros, pero paso de largo abriendo la reja principal y dejándome aun afuera.

-Me acaban de abandonar- dije molesta- Nos vemos- le dije tanto a él como a los chicos que se asomaban por la ventana del auto. Pero había de suponerse que Cullen no podía quedarse solo con eso.

-¿Y mi beso de buenas noches?- preguntó pícaramente- Lo necesito para poder dormir bien-.

-Ah, pues será en otra ocasión- le palmeé el hombro y me di la vuelta. Él me tomó de la mano, me hizo voltear y plantó un corto besó en mis labios.

Se separó de mi y respondió:- Ahora sí, puedes irte-.

¡Maldito arrogante! ¿Quién se creía para darme permiso de retirarme? Oh, ya sabia la respuesta en el momento en que se subió de nuevo en el auto y duro solo unos segundos en dar la vuelta en la esquina.

Edward Cullen si que sabía como hacerme delirar y rabiar al mismo tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente ni quería abrir los ojos. Deseaba quedarme todo el tiempo que fuera necesario en mi cama y levantarme al mediodía. Pero mis planes fueron arruinados por un constante llamado a mi puerta. Molesta, me apresure al baño como pude. Me arregle un poco para abrirle a mi fastidioso visitante y salí al recibidor. Vi como Jake meneaba la cola esperando a que abriera la puerta y así lo hice. Rosalie estaba afuera aún en pijamas y a su lado estaba Angela vestida en ropa deportiva. Ambas estaban con la respiración alterada y las deje entrar para que pusieran cómodas en la sala. Era una suerte que todas viviéramos en el mismo piso.

-Bella, creo que es mejor que no salgas hoy- dijo Angela aún agitada cuando le di un vaso con agua.

-¿Por qué?-.

Ella solo me dio el periódico que llevaba en las manos, que extraño no lo había notado. En la primera hoja se podía ver perfectamente el rostro de dos personas, mirándose fijamente. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar. Busque la pagina en donde se hallaba el articulo completo y lo leí. Letras grandes lo encabezaban.

**Una completa extraña es la sensación en estos momentos, ¿acaso esta chica logro atrapar al soltero más codiciado por las jóvenes?**

-No solo eso- dijo Rosalie nerviosa.

Yo la mire asustada. Ella contestó mi pregunta silenciosa levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la ventana.

-Mira allá bajo- dijo asomándose para luego apartarse.

Corrí hacia la ventana, me asomé y ahogue un grito para no llamar la atención. Una multitud estaba en la entrada del edificio y podría asegurar que cada uno de ellos tendría consigo una cámara fotográfica en sus manos.

_**Continuará…**_

**M.P: Hola mis queridas lectoras! =) ¿Cómo pasaron las navidades?! Espero que muy bien xD Bueno antes de empezar las clases decidí darles este capitulo. Espero que sea de su agrado y que les haya gustado. Oh! la primera canción es Meet me on the Equinox y la segunda como lo mencione es Sexy Bitch =D. El Atelier y el Parakiss, es sacado de una serie que volvi a ver recientemente, pense que quedaria perfecto con la imagen de la zona VIP que tenía en mente xD ****Espero actualizar pronto ya que tengo en mente lo próximo que sucederá. Sin más que decirles se les agradece mucho el hecho de que lean la historia y bueno, nos leemos! Hasta la próxima =)**

**Xoxo**

**B!**

**¿Reviews? **


End file.
